Kagome: Goddess of Japan
by jeffs
Summary: What if kagome ruled the world? Chapter 8 "There are people in the plaza that are planning to attack me."
1. Default Chapter

Kagome: Goddess of Japan

Prolog (the acorn)

note: this scene is from Spring Fertility festival. (Chapter 5)

Before sunrise . . .

Izanagi is leaving the village. "Father, please! Can I beg a moment?!" Go-Shin-Boku-kami asks as he steps in beside his father.

"Your plan, I assume, son." He says in a distracted voice.

"Yes, father. You did examine her memories."

"Yes, my daughter was kind enough to let me see them."

"And, father . . . "

"Hmmm . . . When I placed mankind in charge of the world, mankind was to become the head of the family for the world and all that is in it. Mankind was to treat everything as a member of the family. Which everything is. Judging by her memories, mankind is not treating the rest of the world as family, but is instead destroying it."

"Yes, father, that was I said when I invited you here."

"How did this occur?"

"Mankind destroying. . . "

"Nay, the girl. How did she arrive and how did you make that time-travel spell function? Thy brother, the god of time, has always discouraged such spells."

"The jewel of four souls . . . " Izanagi nods, he is familiar with it. "Was burned fifty years ago and a burst of power was sent out." Izanagi nods again. He remembers it. "I was, then, contacted by my future self. He was, or is the word 'is', or perhaps 'will be' the proper term?" Go-Shin-Boku-kami shakes his head.

"The language of time is most difficult, but not important right now, continue."

"Yes, father. He is dying. He was desperately trying to reach back in time to warn about the future. The burst of power when the jewel was burned, combined with his efforts, created a link between us."

Izanagi nods. "About as I expected, son. Continue."

"We decided that someone from the future, knowing the mistakes, would have the most desire to avoid them again. So, we developed a plan to bring someone from the future to now."

"So that person could lead mankind away from those mistakes."

"Yes, father. The girl, Kagome. We manipulated fate and gave her the soul of the dead priestess Kyoto. That connection was needed for the spell to function. And it means that duplicating this again . . . "

"You have only one chance, then."

"Yes, father."

"You contacted me, why?"

"In order to succeed, she will need power, father."

Izanagi nods and holds up his hand in the stop signal. He looks back at the village. "She will need to be the best there is. You are manipulating fate and testing her, correct?"

"Yes, father. Like making a sword, the best comes out of the hottest fire. While, she would have broken the jewel on her own, I made sure that the shards were scattered far and wide. I made sure they fell into the proper hands. Rebuilding the jewel . . . "

Izanagi nods, "I as thought, that will be a quest and challenge."

"And after she has proved herself, then . . . "

"You will tell her why she was chosen and what her task is to be."

"Yes, father. I would like to give her the power to accomplish her task."

"Stop. Thy have convinced me." Izanagi holds out his hand and digs under his fingernails. "Flesh and blood from Izanami." He cuts himself. "Flesh and blood from me. Mix them together." His hand glows red and when the glow fades a golf ball sized ruby is in the middle of his palm.

Izanagi looks at his son, and smiles, "Since this is your only chance, you might give her this before she is ready, so." The ruby glows and changes into an acorn. "Test her, son. Test her, hard. And if she breaks, use this to renew thyself."

Izanagi hands Go-Shin-Boku-kami the acorn.

Izanagi walks away and is he does, he fades away . . .

Go-Shin-Boku-kami looks at the acorn in his palm. "The plan goes on. Now comes to the hard part. She is to be tested, and tested hard." He walks toward his tree and fades away . . .

End prolog 1

general note:

Why did I decide to create this, frankly, huge, story? Well, a couple of things struck me as I read inu-yasha fanfiction.

Many stories end with Kagome (& pick her partner) living in the past, sometimes with additional powers. And, these stories end with a "they live happily ever after" ending.

However, I've read enough history, that I just couldn't see that. Kagome would find some (a lot) of the government practices (during the 1500's) very offensive, and she would fight/change them. But, once you start fighting the government, you must defeat it, and they will always come back with more warriors until you die, or you become the ruler. (See my story "What to do about Evil?" where I discuss this problem more.)

So, I've always felt that Kagome would change the past. (And if you have her live forever, like in many stories, she has to change the past.)

The other thing that bugged me about Inu-yasha fanfiction is the stories where Inu-yasha, Sesshomaru or one/some of the others would live into Kagome's era. With no changes in the past.

But, if demons, especially powerful ones like Sesshomaru exist, it would change the past. Sesshomaru hiding among humans never made a lot of sense to me. There is very, very little bend in him. He would have fought against human domination and been destroyed. Or he would have destroyed humanity.

So, I began to think about a storyline where demons existed into the future.

And, I began to think about a storyline where Kagome went to the past, and started to live there, and how she would change the world.

Also. The title of the opening theme song. "Change the World"

Just begged me to write a story where Kagome changes the world . . .

I combined the ideas . . . Kagome lives in the past, and I follow the world's history, and how it changes up to the present.

But . . .

When I finished my first draft of the story. I was dissatisfied with it. The world that Kagome created, instead of being Japanese . . . was pretty much an idealized US.

So, I scrapped that.

And started again. This time, I decided to Emphasize the Japanese aspects, not my US/western cultural influences. (As much as I can do so, of course.) Ie if given a choice, I went with a Japanese solution, not an American solution.

So, instead of a world where the revolt of the Dutch against the Spanish in late 16th/early 17th cent, the cultural changes that happened during/after the 30 years war of the early 17th cent, The American revolution, the French revolution of the late 18th cent . . . all of those epic events are not the most powerful events in history of the world.

Instead, a world were A Goddess, an undying Kagome and the Japanese empire, created by her, and based in traditional Japanese laws/culture is the most powerful force in the world.

Is her world a good place to live?

It is a world where you know your neighbors. It is a world where the family, and the local neighborhood IS the most powerful force in your life. It is a world where you can leave your house unlocked (if it even has locks). If a person starts to talk with your child, it is the very great chance that he is a good person, not a pervert. The beauty of nature is extolled. Crime, except in very localized areas, is rare. While alcohol is still a problem, drugs and such are not a problem.

But . . . it is a world with very little privacy. IT is a very organized world, with an, at times, oppressive bureaucracy. Your life is, unless something unusual happens, mapped out for you while you are still young. You, as an individual, are very minor in the scheme of things. Many of the current US/western individual liberties exist, but only within very definite limits.

So is it a good place to live? Hard to say, while there are aspects of the culture that I did not like to think/write about, the world avoids some of the problems associated with current problems of too much individual freedom.

Although to be truthful, Kagome's world is too far the other way, there are too little individual freedoms.

I do expect that many of the readers to dislike (and that's a polite way to put it) her world and empire.

Additional note:

Since this is a huge project, I'll going to try something new.

I am creating a website for this story. On this website, I'll post some of my notes, explanations. (I do plan, that during the story itself, these notes will be used, but, the storyline might hide some of the details.)

The site has a message board, and a chat room, so, fans of the story can post messages, etc. I do plan on visiting the site, at least once a day and I will reply to the messages on the site.

(I have been slacking off of responding to reviewers. I am sorry about that. I fully intend to better respond to reviews and comments on this story. Which is one of the reasons why I'm trying this site, to see if this will help me.)

The site is at: (remove the spaces for the link)

groups. msn. com/ jeffsfanfic

On it, right now, sept 12, I've got posted a rough time line, and rough maps showing the growth of Japan's empire. There is still a lot of work to do on the site. I'm planning on posting additional notes as time passes.

Thank you for reading

jeff shelton


	2. prolog 2: the God Tree

Kagome: goddess of Japan

Prolog: the God Tree.

Author's note: This is an edited version of Kagome's Return ch 6: the God Tree.

Kagome leaves the well house. Everyone follows her. She hands Shippo to her mother. She walks to the God Tree.

She stops arms length away from the tree. She turns to looks at Sesshomaru. "There are two things that are constant in my journeys, Sesshomaru. The well and this." She reaches out and touches the tree.

"The God Tree . . . " Sesshomaru's eyes widen. "You mean?"

"I've got questions." Kagome presses against the tree. "And I want answers!?" she screams.

She glows and vanishes in a flash of light.

Somewhere else, perhaps inside the tree.

"I want some answers!" Kagome yells as she stands on a featureless plain. "I am not a pawn!"

A voice coming from everywhere, or maybe nowhere, states. "If you were a pawn in my plan, you won't deserve an answer." A pause. "But, you are not a pawn."

Kagome shivers. 'Now I will get some answers. Answers about the well, the jewel, and why me?'

The shapeless plain changes . . . it turns into a copy of the God Tree and the surroundings, on Inu-yasha's side of the well.

She thinks, 'something. As the scene changed, I felt something. Pain? Aches? The throb of an open wound?'

Appearing from behind the God Tree is an old man. His thin beard and hair are white from age. His silk clothes have a pattern of beautiful green leaves throughout it. Hanging around his neck is an acorn.

"Go-Shin-Boku-kami?" Kagome whispers. 'I remember seeing him during the spring festival, but, he's different now, older, weaker.' She thinks.

He nods. "Please, sit on the roots, my dear. I will." He waves his hand at the large above ground roots of the God Tree. He, with a large sigh, sits on one of them.

'How do I act around him?' Kagome thinks.

She bows deeply toward the Kami. Then, carefully, she sits down of the ground, in front of him.

They look at each other.

"You have questions?" The Kami asks in a gentle voice.

Kagome nods. Her lips twist into a smile, "But, sir, I don't know where to start."

Go-Shin-Boku-kami nods. He rubs his chin. "Child. Please touch my hand." He holds out his hand.

Kagome swallows, she scoots forward and gently touches his hand.

She yelps and pulls back her hand instantly. "That hurt!"

"Hold my hand, child."

"Sir, Why?"

"I need to show you something. I need you to feel something."

"It'll hurt."

"Life often does hurt." A pause. "And, it will help explain why I've done what, and I've done to you."

Kagome takes a deep breath, reaches out and grabs the Kami's hand.

'Pain . . . The throb of an open wound . . . ' Kagome thinks as she grits her teeth. Her eyes open wide and she lets out of his hand.

"You're dying!"

Go-Shin-Boku-kami nods. "The power needed to maintain the well is greater than I thought it would be." His mouth twists into a smile. "I didn't expect to die because of my plan. But, I will." His eyes catch Kagome's. "I will be leaving you with great responsibilities."

Kagome closes her eyes. "I thought it was something like that."

A pause. She opens her eyes, "How much control over my life did I actually have? And how much do I have now?"

A pause. The Kami sighs, "you had more than you're thinking. But, I did influence events."

"Leaving me no choice but to do what you want me to do." She spits out.

He nods. "And now? Soon." He pauses. He reaches up and grabs hold of the acorn. "You'll have full control of you life."

"Only because I'll be living according to your plan." Kagome tries to hide it, but, her tone is accusatory.

"My plan?" The Kami laughs softly. "My plan died a long time ago, Kagome. I've been trying to repair or create a new plan, ever since."

"Your plan died?" Kagome's eyes widen in surprise.

"I'm dying. That was not part on my original plan." Go-Shin-Boku-kami looks at the acorn. He looks at Kagome.

Kagome looks at the acorn. 'Power! That acorn is full of power, I can feel it.'

Kagome looks at the ground. "No. I'm not going to ask about your plan. I'm not to let you lead me down a primrose path."

"Cautious, indeed." Go-Shin-Boku-kami mummers. "My plan."

Kagome takes a deep breath and leans toward him.

"Began decades ago. I had been noticing that the air and water around me were becoming unhealthy, but, I ignored it, like many of my fellows. We were quiet, asleep more than awake." He sighs, "And, since we were asleep, we were ambushed and the world changed. For me, I just barely woke up in time to save my life. There was a fire, decades ago, during a war between Nippon and the West."

"The firestorm of Tokyo. When the Americans destroyed the city by burning it to the ground." Kagome whispers. (See note below to understand what Kagome is talking about)

He nods. "I, barely, saved myself from that fire."

Kagome nods. "Yes. I've heard rumors of something special happening that night. Some of the neighborhood was saved, mysteriously, that night."

The Kami nods. "My doing." He pauses and looks off in the distance. "That woke me up. I felt around, trying to determine what had happened during my sleep. I tried to wake up more of my fellows." He grimaces, "Most were already dead, others are still in deep comas. The few that I did wake up." He sighs, "we argued about what to do. And time passed. I felt the world grow colder, harder."

Kagome is staring at him, as he speaks.

He looks at Kagome. "You do know that mankind is killing the world." He states.

Kagome grimaces. "The Kyoto treaty? All the environmental" She starts to say, but.

He waves his waves, "It's already too late. The world is like a dying tree. Oh, there might be some leaves, even some fruit, but the rot is deep. And, mankind doesn't care." He says harshly.

Kagome opens her mouth to argue more, but shuts it. 'HE is a tree god. He must be closely connected to the earth.'

"I want you, Higurashi Kagome, to change the world."

Kagome blinks. "What!?"

Go-Shin-Boku-kami nods. "I cannot do it. The times, the people have changed too much for me. But, someone must prevent mankind from killing the world."

"But . . . but . . . "

"My plan, my daughter, was to send someone, with the knowledge that mankind will destroy the world into the past. That person would prevent mankind from destroying the world."

Go-Shin-Boku-kami sighs. "I, first, thought about your grandfather. But, his backbone would be weak for a jellyfish. Then, I considered, long and hard, your mother. But, when she was your age, Kagome, your mother was a very irresponsible person."

His mouth twists into a grin, "I may have made a mistake in not choosing her. She has matured into a much better person than I would have thought."

"So, me?" Kagome asks.

The Kami nods. "So, you."

"You're been controlling." Kagome pauses, "No, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, guiding my life from birth."

"Before then, my daughter." Go-Shin-Boku-kami says.

Kagome looks into his eyes. "That's twice. You mean that?" she whispers.

He smiles, "Ask your mother about her wedding night, my daughter. It took very little effort to influence events and give me a chance to visit her."

Kagome swallows. "That might explain my power . . . "

Her father nods. "It does."

"Why haven't . . . Sesshomaru or Inu-yasha, at least, should have noticed that . . . that I'm your daughter. You can't hide that!" She cries!

He raises his eyebrow, "Of course not. But, since you've never known about it, and with your personality, beings like inu-yasha or Sesshomaru dismisses the possibility and wonder about a different excuse for your power."

"All because I'm nice?"

Go-Shin-Boku-kami nods. "The children of most gods tend to be spoiled brats. I know that from the children I had, ages ago. By having your mother raise you, as a normal human, that allowed you a better upbringing than anything else I could have done."

Kagome stands up, abruptly. She begins to pace around looking at Go-Shin-Boku-kami. "Sota?"

"A normal human child. I decided that you needed a brother, to help your education, so I...."

Kagome growls. She glares at the Kami. Her power dances in her eyes. "Stop!" she breathes deeply in and out, for several breaths, calming herself.

He stares, unconcerned, back at her.

"How many of my friends did you choose for me?" she whispers, glaring into his eyes.

He stares back, "you may not believe me, but, I tried not to interfere with your life on a daily basis."

"Daily!" Kagome screams, "What about weekly, huh! Or monthly! Damn it, Go-Shin-Boku-  
kami, how much of my life is my own!?"

He looks away from her. "As long as it didn't interfere with my plans, I allowed your life to be as normal as possible."

Kagome growls. She lifts her hand and looks at it. Sparks fly between her fingers. "Right now, Go-Shin-Boku-kami, I hate you worse than I've ever hated Naraku." She growls.

He whispers, "Everything I've done is for the better good. Higurashi Kagome, someone must change the world." He pauses, "There is a human saying, 'Duty is heavier than a mountain, death is lighter than a feather.'"

"I refuse that." Kagome growls. "I will choose my life."

"And do what, Higurashi Kagome?" Go-Shin-Boku-kami asks. "What will you do?" He holds up his hand, "I don't mean over the next few days, I mean over your lifetime. Which, because, of your heritage from me, will be, at least, much longer than normal."

"What do you mean?" she asks her tone, still upset.

'His heritage . . . that must explain Sesshomaru's unconcern about my lifespan, he must have known that I'll live longer than normal, he just didn't know why.' She thinks.

"Let's assume that you live on the other side of the well." The Kami asks, "You know how the people live on that side. Wouldn't you try to make their lives better? Can you, for the rest of your life, let them live like that? Won't you try to prevent bandits, soldiers and others from hurting them? And, if you're successful, your fame will spread."

Kagome calls out, "Stop!" she rubs her forehead. "I get it." She glares at Go-Shin-Boku-kami. "If I live in the past, I will change it." She grinds her teeth together. "I've seen a lot of bad men ruling Japan, and if I lived there, I would have to act against them."

"And you'll have to replace them, somehow." He mummers. "Have you ever thought about the castles and villages that Naraku controls? What will happen to them after you've defeated him? Who will take control of them? And will he be as good a ruler as Naraku?"

"Will we beat Naraku?" She asks.

"That is the final test, my child." Her father replies. She shivers. "After that, there is no more. Except, of course, for the challenges that life brings."

She grimaces, her eyes bore into his, "That is your promise. No more interference?"

He smiles, "Of course. I'll be dead, soon. So there is no way that I can interfere."

"And if we fail?"

He sighs, "Then my plan fails. The world will be destroyed by mankind." His eyes spark, and he catches her eyes, holding them. "But, at least, I will die, knowing that I tried to save the world."

"Damn you." She whispers, as his eyes hold hers.

His eyebrow raises, "Inu-yasha has been a stronger influence than I thought."

Her mouth tweaks into a smile. "I've spent most of the time with him convinced that his behavior is horrible, but." Her eyes narrow, "Right now, though, I wish I could yell, screams and curse you out, just like he would."

He nods, "If you wish, you may do so. If that, makes you happy."

She grimaces, "it wouldn't change a thing."

"You are learning."

Kagome sighs, "And, you're right. If we defeat Naraku, those castles and villages do become our responsibility. I've seen enough Daimyo's and bandit leaders to know that if we don't do something, they will."

She bites her lips, "And, as much as I hate to admit, I've seen worse rulers than Naraku. He might treat everyone as slaves, but he knows that they have value, so he doesn't kill them, without reason. And I've meet people that would kill without reason." She pauses and asks, "And if I live with my mother?"

Go-Shin-Boku-kami sighs, "How soon do you think it will take before men in black suits, start asking about you? Will you go with them and be their guinea pig?"

Kagome purses her lips.

"If you fight them, wouldn't you like to have a cause?" He continues, "saving the world is a better cause, than, say, leave me alone."

Silence.

Kagome begins to pace back and forth, thinking and glaring at Go-Shin-Boku-kami.

She thinks, 'he's right. If I live on this side of the well, my powers will cause people to notice me. And if Shippo and the rest live on this side of the well, they'll be noticed. Can I leave them in the past? No. Not Shippo. I've promised him that I wouldn't. Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha?' She shivers. 'I... No. I will be with them. And if they live here . . . neither of them will be unnoticeable. Sango and Miroku? They actually might be able to blend in, but . . . '

She cracks her knuckles. She stares at her hands, 'Inu-yasha's habit, he is part of me, no matter what. Hmmm. What about my daydream of becoming some sort of special agent? Maybe. But, even in that daydream, I was helping people. And if I'm helping people . . . I should help the most people, right? And saving the world . . . '

Kagome stops her pacing. She turns and asks, "Go-Shin-Boku-kami. I would like a full explanation of what you've done to me and my friends?"

He nods. "And you deserve it." He pauses, as he thinks, "My first plan began trying to create a person that cares."

He nods to Kagome. "Your mother, by the way, had much more to do with that, then I ever dreamed of. Before I activated the well, I did not interfere with you life, to any great degree."

"Truth?"

"Truth."

Kagome nods. "Thank you."

"I would then create a portal to the past." He sighs, "That is where my plan failed."

"But, the well goes to the past." Kagome says in a puzzled tone.

He shakes his head, "No. It does not."

"But? But?" Kagome sputters.

"Like with the cube, the world on the other side of the well, is a different universe, not the past." He sighs, "although, I didn't realize it that until later. When I first talked to my younger self on that world, I really thought the well went to the past. I explained about how mankind is destroying the world to him and enlisted his support."

He smiles, "A lot of your adventures on that side of the well are his doing, by the way. I just explained the problem and my desire to test you. To forge you into someone that can change the world."

"Stop repeating that." Kagome growls. "I know what you want."

"And?"

"Continue with your story." She commands.

"This, by the way, is when we decided to use the jewel of the four souls. The cycle of violence connected with the jewel, we thought, would be a perfect way to test you." Kagome shivers. "All we would have to do it nudge things along a little bit, the jewel and the grab for its power would do the rest. On his side of the well, Kikyo had been burned next to him and he used that opportunity to grab the jewel and Kikyo's soul."

"And then you placed them in my body?"

He nods. "I had thought that everything was going perfectly, until . . . I sent you through the well, then, I realized my mistake. My well went to another world, not to my past." He sighs. He glances at Kagome. "You don't know how close you came to be stranded on that side of the well, my child. I came very close to closing it and trying again."

"But?"

He grimaces, "It was too late. It took too much of my power to open the well. IF I closed it, I would not have the power to create a new portal. I didn't realize until later, that the well was taping my personal life force. But, I had to work with the well, as it was."

"Wait!" Kagome cries. "What about the Noh Mask? I always considered that as proof that I was going to the past."

"Ah. The mask?" He grins. "When the jewel shattered, my younger counterpart gathered up some of the shards. He is the reason that so many of them have fallen into the hands of the people that they did, by the way."

"Naraku?"

"He made sure that one of them found its way to him, along with enough knowledge to become your foe." Go-Shin-Boku-kami says, "He gave me a couple of the shards, so I could test you on this side of the well." He holds out his hand, and flips Kagome a shard. "Here, my child. I will not need this."

Kagome grabs the shard from midair. "The mask?"

"I created it. And placed a shard in it." Go-Shin-Boku-kami smiles. "I wanted you to believe that the well went to the past, so I had to create a link. I even gave the mask some false memories, just in case you somehow talked to it."

"False memories?" Kagome asks. She brightens, "Ah, I see."

"That, by the way, is when I learned about the well tapping my life force. The creation of the mask drained me more than it should." He sighs, "Which is why I didn't use that other shard. It would take too much energy to create the enemy that I had planned."

"What did you have planned?"

Go-Shin-Boku-kami pauses, "I was going to create a false reincarnation of one of your foes, and then have it find a shard." He nods to the shards. "And use that to take control of a body here in the present, probably Hojo."

Kagome glares at him. "It's a good thing that you never did that. If you had hurt my friends." She hisses.

He raises an eyebrow, "And hurting your enemies is better?"

She grimaces and nods. "You're right. Hurting anybody is bad."

"After that." The Kami sighs and repeats himself, "After that, I didn't do much. I prodded my younger self to get this." He holds up the acorn.

"What is it? I can feel it's power." Kagome whispers.

"This is Izanagi's, the father of all us, favor." Go-Shin-Boku-kami says, "During the Spring festival, my younger self invited Izanagi to appear."

Kagome blushes as she remembers the spring fertility festival . . . and the appearance of various gods as part of the ceremony. She nods.

"Before Izanagi left, he gave this to him." He tosses the acorn up. It lands in his palm. "This is the raw power of a god." He sighs, "I have considered, long and hard, using it to restore myself."

Kagome draws in a deep breath.

He shakes his head. "But. That wouldn't change much and I'd have to do this all over again." He smiles at Kagome. "And waste you and your effort."

Kagome pauses as she thinks. 'Should I love or hate that statement?' She doesn't react to it, undecided.

He sighs, "and by the time a new generation was born, any chance of saving the world would be gone. Mankind must be stopped and soon."

Kagome licks her lips and asks, "The cube?"

Go-Shin-Boku-kami gives a small laugh. "That didn't work like I had hoped." He takes a deep breath and sighs, "Once I recognized the problem with the well. I started trying to find a way to change so it did connect to the past. While I was doing that, my mind meet Cthulhu. He was testing that cube."

"And the two you decided to send Sesshomaru and me on that journey." Kagome growls.

"Actually, my dear, no." He states. Kagome's mouth opens. He continues, "I wanted you and Inu-yasha to go on that journey."

Her mouth shuts his with an audible snap.

"The two of you needed to be alone to get past yours and his difficulties and become the team that I knew you could become. A journey, with just the two of you, would do it. Cthulhu, however, changed it. He choose Sesshomaru." He pauses, "And, he prevented me from affecting you during that journey."

"So everything that happened."

"I didn't affect."

"I don't believe you."

He nods. "That is your right. I am telling the truth." Kagome grimaces. "Your mother, is the one that you need to thank."

"Huh?"

"She continued to use the spell that Keade gave her. And she keep trying to bring you home. While she didn't succeed, she did bring you to the world where the Goddesses lived."

"And from there . . . " Kagome whispers. She looks sharply at him. "You know about the airport. Was that you?"

He shakes his head, "not really. I'm just not going to prevent the professional paranoia of the security agencies from acting normally. I'd imagine that it'll take a week or so for all the reports to get through the bureaucracy. Then, your problems here will start."

"Your plan seems to be set up for me to live in the world on the other side of the well and change it. Not here." Kagome accuses him. "But, if I live in that world, then you die on this world." Kagome is interrupted before she can finish that thought.

"And that doesn't make sense?" He asks himself. He nods. "You must remember Kagome, it wasn't until you traveled through the well, that I realized my mistake. And it wasn't until after the Noh mask that I understood that there was no way to change the well. So, all the plans were set up you to change the past, not the present."

He sighs, "And, then . . . " He shakes his head. "I started trying to plan things. Trying to change things around. That is why you meet Tendo Akane and her finance Ranma."

"What did you do?"

"I just made sure that your opponent found out about you, nothing more." Go-Shin-Boku-kami replies. He grimaces, "I have soo little power left, that there isn't much more I can do." He sighs, deeply again, "And since my plan to change the past meant that I wouldn't have to worry about understanding the present, I didn't pay close attention to the present. So, all my planning had to start from seed."

He looks at the acorn. He looks at Kagome. "My fragility means that there isn't time for more elaborate planning."

A pause, as they stare at each other.

"Mankind will destroy this world or the world on the other side of the well, Higurashi Kagome." Go-Shin-Boku-kami states. "I've done what I can to help you change either world."

He waves, and three-dimensional holograms of Kagome's friends, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Keade, Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Inu-yasha appear before him. "On that side of the well, your friends include a woman whose common sense is always useful. A kitsune, for his spying. Miroku for his knowledge. And some of the most powerful warriors in existence."

Holograms of Kagome's mother, Sota, and the Ranma cast, appear. "On this side of the well, your friends include your mother, whose also possess great common sense. Your family is respected and your neighborhood will rally around you. And you are friends with some of the powerful warriors in existence."

He stares into Kagome's eyes. She stares back, unflinching.

Her jaw clenches and unclenches, "change the world." She whispers.

She glances at the acorn. "That is my reward when I return, I assume?"

He nods.

A pause . . .

"Was I correct about the well? Will my blood get Sesshomaru through?"

He nods. "It would be easiest on my powers if your blood and their blood were mingled together. I would suggest cutting your palm and cutting his, then, while holding hands, jump through the well."

Kagome nods. "You're dying. How long?"

He sighs. "That depends on the well. The more you use it, the faster it drains my power."

"Can you use mine?"

He shakes his head. "Not without killing you."

Kagome grimaces. "How many times?"

"Some, I'm not that weak yet." Go-Shin-Boku-kami replies. "I'll try to warn you and give you some notice. But. Each time the well is used it draws more power."

A pause . . .

Kagome nods. "I want to return to my house. Please."

Go-Shin-Boku-kami nods. The holograms vanish.

Kagome vanishes . . .

Outside the tree . . .

Kagome appears.

Shippo, Sota and Rin are playing around the base of the tree. Kagome's mother is watching the tree, standing next to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru is watching the tree. His fingers are extended and his claws are sharp . . .

"Kagome!" her mother, Shippo, Sota and Rin yell. Her mother wraps her up in a huge hug.

Kagome hugs her mother back. "Mother!" Shippo, Sota and Rin gather around Kagome, touching and hugging parts of her body.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru growls. "Was he the one?"

Kagome, looking over her mother's shoulder, nods. "Yes. He is."

"And?" His growl deepens. Shippo, Rin and Sota put Kagome between them and Sesshomaru.

"And I've got things to tell you." Kagome says, her voice low and hard.

The end chapter 6

Hmm... In a previous story, I had Sango threaten to destroy the male sex organ. And, I've had a review ask where I got that idea. Hmm... As I researched Kagome Goddess of Japan, I came across a bio of a chinese admiral named Zheng He. He lived in the early 1400's and commanded a huge fleet. This fleet explored the southern pacific and the Indian oceans. (There is even a book that claims that he discovery America and circled the globe in the 1430's.) He was eunuch. His penis and balls were cut off when he was a young boy. That got me started to think about that, and so, when I wanted Sango to threaten someone... Threatening his penis and balls was obvious.

Authors' note: during WWII on the night of March 9 and 10, 1945. 334 B-29 bombers loaded with firebombs attacked the city of Tokyo with about 1,700 tons of bombs. The resulting firestorm . . . burned more than 16 square miles (10,000 acres for readers used to stories about western fires) of the heart of the city. More than 100,000 people died. (Exact numbers where never determined. Some of the victims tried to escape by hiding in various rivers. You had a choice. Drown or be burned to death . . . )

author's note: I wish to thank everyone that went to my site and joined.

Here is the site info again.

Since this is a huge project, I'll going to try something new.

I am creating a website for this story. On this website, I'll post some of my notes, explanations. (I

do plan, that during the story itself, these notes will be used, but, the storyline might hide some of

the details.)

The site has a message board, and a chat room, so, fans of the story can post messages, etc. I do

plan on visiting the site, at least once a day and I will reply to the messages on the site.

(I have been slacking off of responding to reviewers. I am sorry about that. I fully intend to

better respond to reviews and comments on this story. Which is one of the reasons why I'm

trying this site, to see if this will help me.)

The site is at: (remove the spaces for the link)

groups. msn. com/ jeffsfanfic

On it, right now, sept 14, I've got posted a rough time line, and rough maps showing the growth

of Japan's empire. I have added a couple of small essays, as well. There is still a lot of work to do on the site.

thank you for reading

jeff shelton


	3. The Woods of Kagome

Kagome: Goddess of Japan

Chapter one: the woods of Kagome.

Authors' note: I had a reviewer ask who will be paired up in this story. Sigh. This story is not a romance. (Although, I hope to include a couple of romantic moments.) If you want to a "happily ever after" story, this isn't it.

Heavy Sigh.

If anything, it's a tragedy.

Begin . . .

The morning of the four hundred and fiftieth anniversary of Kagome's first arrival thru the Old Bone Eating well.

At the old well . . . just before the dawn . . .

There is no well house and the area around it looks unchanged even though centuries have passed. However, the trees around the well are larger and more luxurious than they have ever been.

Around the well is a gathering of ghosts and spirits. They are floating and circling around a person that is floating over the well.

Floating in midair over the well is Kagome.

She is sitting, her legs crossed, in Inu-yasha's favorite fashion. She is nude, but her long, two meter long, hair flows over her body concealing her breasts and groin area. Her hair moves, via magic, in and around her body, covering her. Her eyes glisten, strangely, in the low light.

She looks older than she was during the quest for the Jewel of the Four Souls. She appears to be perhaps twenty-five years old, an adult fully mature woman.

IT is early in the day, just before dawn. The predawn light is spreading over the eastern horizon.

Kagome waves her hand.

The ghost of the Wolf Demon Kouga appears. "Kagome." He breathes, as his eyes travel hotly down her body.

Her lips twitch into a thin smile. "You are always the same, Kouga."

"I still love you." He replies.

Kagome nods. "And, I respect your feelings, my old friend, but, as you know, I do not feel the same."

The ghost of Kouga sighs in sadness. He smiles. "We've found the spirit of Naraku again." His fangs glisten, "My tribe lives and grows, and he is still just a rabbit, just food for us."

Kagome lets out a small sigh, "you still wish to continue to torture and eat him?"

"Of course." Kouga replies, in a huff. "My dying curse forces us to kill and eat him in order for my tribe to grow strong."

Kagome holds her face steady, as she thinks, 'But, the last time I meet Naraku's soul, I think, he, finally, is reformed. But, if I release him from Kouga's curse, then what will happen to Kouga's tribe? His curse has grown in power over the centuries, if I break it, something bad will happen to his tribe, I know this. Do I owe it to Naraku to free him from his curse?'

She shakes her head, mentally, as she finishes, 'NO. The good of the group is more important the good of the individual. If I free Naraku, I hurt Kouga's tribe. They count for more than he does.'

She sighs.

"Kagome?" Kouga asks.

'Is she sad? I would have thought that she'd love to hear about Naraku.' He thinks.

Kagome waves her hand, dismissing Kouga and the ghosts. "No, Kouga. I'm not sad. It's just another decision that hurts someone."

Kouga blinks, obviously not understanding. 'I hate it when she reads my mind.' He thinks.

"Please go home, Kouga, daybreak is here. Go home and have fun with Naraku."

The ghosts bow to her and they vanish.

'Today.' Kagome thinks. 'Today, it begins.'

She floats to the edge of the well. She unfolds her legs and stands on the ground.

Kagome stands facing the eastern horizon.

The sun begins to come over the horizon. The rosy light of dawn begins to spread across the sky.

Kagome bows to the sun. She clamps her hands together.

"Amaterasu, Thank you for the gift of another day." She says as she rises.

The sounds of bronze bells ringing in the new day begin to echo in the distance.

She bows again. "I will make this day better than the day before, Goddess of the Sun."

She conceals a grimace, as she thinks, 'today, though, one will have to look, far in the future before that statement comes true. Because today, actions that will change the planet will begin.'

She starts to walk away from the well. She begins to glow, softly, as she thinks, 'I can feel my power begin to grow. People are waking up, and praying to me. Because of today's celebration, even my worshipers in the Americas are staying up today, praying to me. And the ones in Africa and the middle of Asia, will be waking up early. The sun is hitting the plants and I can feel them grow.'

Kagome walks through the tress of the forest. Every so often she'll stop and talk to a tree, or a bush or one of the squirrels, even one of the spiders hanging on a dew-covered web.

'Even my woods can feel it.' She thinks. 'Everything is calm and stable, but, there is an undercurrent.'

A fox pokes her head from around a bush. She yips.

Kagome smiles and bends down. The fox steps aside and her pups run to her. Kagome pets the three pups, plays with them, as she talks to their mother.

Kagome stands up and continues to walk back to her house.

At the top of a hill, she looks down upon the city of Edo. (Although, throughout the Japanese Empire and the World, the city is called Kagome's City.)

'Today, more than most, the differences strike me.' She thinks.

"No skyscrapers." She whispers, "I've saved the city from that, at least." She looks out at her city.

It is a much different city . . .

There are no large buildings. The tallest building in the city is a seven-story pagoda, her major temple in the city. The trees that line every street and circle every building hide most of the buildings in the city. What few buildings that are visible are pagodas (temples to her and other gods) and a few buildings next the embassies of the European Empire and the Ottoman Empire.

Kagome can hear the bronze bells in the pagodas still ring out the new day.

She takes a deep breath, and smiles, 'the pollution, even with all the extra people in the city, is still minor.'

She can feel vibrations under her feet. 'The subway, and all the other mass transit systems in the city are being stressed today. Everyone will be moving to line up to watch the Anniversary Parade. I must remember to ask if everything is moving safely. It feels like it is, but, it's best to be sure.'

She nods to herself, 'hmmm . . . it will be interesting to see how the subway system copes with the stress. Problems will be brought to light, so they will be fixed. And, that will help in the planning for the new underground growth.'

(See authors' note for more about Kagome's Edo)

Kagome, bows to the city, turns and continues her traditional early morning walk.

After about fifteen minutes, the woods change subtly, from a wood that appears untouched by humans into a manicured wood.

A large, three meters tall, wall of shrubs appears.

Standing in front of the wall is an old woman. She appears to be full Japanese, and about age seventy. She is wearing a complex kimono, with full facial makeup and hairdo. (Something that would take an hour, at least, to apply.)

She is not looking straight at Kagome. Her face is turned to the right.

Kagome smiles, "granddaughter."

"Grandmother." The old woman bows, deeply. Her right hand reaches out. In her palm is a small case. Draped over her arm is a thin silk-like kimono.

Kagome bows to her granddaughter, reaches out and picks up the case from her palm. She flicks it open. In the soft felt is a pair of contact lenses, a pair of massy, bejeweled pendant-like earrings, and a massy bejeweled necklace.

Kagome inserts her contact lens. She thinks, 'these are soo much better than the mirrored sunglasses I had to wear for a couple of centuries.'

She sighs.

"Grandmother?" Kagome's very old granddaughter asks, she is still bent over.

"Nothing, Hoshi, my dear. I was just thinking about how much better these lenses are to my old glasses. You can stand up now. Bending over like that has to be hurting you."

Hoshi stands up, a smile on her lips. "I'm not that old yet, Grandmother. I won't know about the glasses. You were wearing the lenses before I began to work as your assistant forty years ago."

Kagome nods. "Yes, Kazuo finally developed them about ten years before then."

Kagome smiles. "The day that I could look a person into the eyes and not hurt them, was one of the happiest days I've ever had."

Hoshi licks her lips and nods. She thinks, 'yes, I can understand that.' Her eyes flick to Kagome's eyes as Kagome begins to put on her earring.

(An author's note 2)

Hoshi thinks, 'I once heard a western legend that said that the eyes are the windows into a soul. But, the Goddess Kagome's eyes, don't work like that. Her eyes are like a traditional story. Her eyes reflect your soul.'

She purses her lips. 'Anybody that looks into her eyes, when she isn't wearing those lenses, will have their soul reflected back to them. And, if they have anything weighing on their conscience, that will be highlighted and you are forced to deal with it.'

Hoshi conceals a shudder.

Kagome's eyes flick to Hoshi. 'She thinking about my eyes again. I can tell that even without reading her mind. The first time someone looked into my eyes and then covered their face and started to cry, was one of the worst days of my life.'

She looks at the lens holder. 'Ever since that day, if anyone looked into my eyes, their conscience will be weighed, and if you have anything bad on it, you will punish yourself. Almost any person that looks into my eyes will scream, as they feel the weight of their sins. Only a person with a pure soul, or a person that is totally amoral and as such, has no conscience, can look me straight into the eyes and not be changed.'

She sighs, as she thinks, 'still, the powers of my eyes are useful. In criminal cases, all I have to do is remove my lens and have the accused look at me. If the accused is guilty, he will scream out the truth. My eyes force that, although those amoral human beasts do, occasionally, pass that test.'

'But, for centuries I had to wear mirrored sunglasses, to protect my family, loved ones, and friends. And becoming free from those glasses is one of the happiest days of my life.'

A small smile appears on her face. 'Ghosts and most demons are immune to that power, so, I began my late night walks with the ghosts, as a way to meet people, without hiding behind my glasses.'

"Is there any last minute change in my schedule?" Kagome asks, as she fiddles with her earrings.

"No, Grandmother." Hoshi replies instantly, "Why did you ask that? Today has been scheduled for years!"

Her eyes narrow, "your husband was just called into a security meeting. I thought that was scheduled, though. Is something wrong?"

Kagome purses her lips, "you'll see in a couple of seconds." She places the necklace around her neck. And, then, her hair magically lifts making it easy for Kagome's telekinetic powers to attach the small wires that connect the two earrings and the necklace together.

"Yori?" Kagome asks, after she flicks a small, almost an invisible switch on her right-earring.

"Yes, Mother." Yori, a mature male voice sounds in the earring.

(An author's note 3)

"Just testing the connection." Her right-earring is a small cell phone.

She flicks another switch on her left-earring. She thinks, telepathically, 'Sayuri?'

'Yes, Mother.' Sayuri replies telepathically. Her voice is that of a mature woman.

Kagome's hand lingers on the left-earring, as she thinks, 'It seems to be working correctly, this time. I know that the telepathic technology is still in the prototype stage, but, I thought that it won't be this buggy.'

"Yori."

"Yes, Mother."

"The ghosts of the city have warned me that a suicide strike team is in the city and is preparing to assassinate me today."

"Mother!" Yori calls out.

"Grandmother!" Hoshi calls out, as she almost drops the silk kimono that is in her arms.

The end chapter 1.

authors' note:

1. Since Kagome doesn't want large above ground buildings, the people of her city dig into the ground, most of them live underground. With, of course, the proper bracing for earthquakes, and she does have magic/tech that detects earthquakes to get people out in time. (Also, there are a lot of people that live on board ships in the bay.)

The many large parks in the city are always full of people. (If you get cabin-fever, you go up and have a good time. This is normal and expected. Your boss will understand. He'd better, the last time some stopped a person from walking around, kagome sentenced him to being placed above ground, but in a featureless room. After a while, once he got cabin fever, she let him out.)

And, it should be noted, the population of Edo/Tokyo is a lot less than it is in the real world. (A lot of the bureaucracy is spread out throughout the world. Kagome's superior communication network means that she can break up the bureaucracy into small groups, and they can use the communication net to work together.)

Fyi: the first telephone was created about 1600. And Kagome made improving the communication network a priority.

2. A traditional Japanese legend. The eyes reflect the soul of the person looking into the eyes. They are not windows into a soul, but, simply reflect whatever is being projected into them.

3. The "Mother" statement. As a rule, Kagome wants the people that work with her on a daily basis NOT to call her The Goddess Kagome. But, the people that work with her want to call her by some title. (Calling her "Kagome," they feel is disrespectful.) So, as time has pasted, the people that work with Kagome have decided to call her "Mother." So, for her household, it is her title. It's like "yes, sir" or "yes, ma'am"

Her own children and grandchildren also call her mother, so, to someone that doesn't know who is who, walking next to Kagome and seeing everyone call her "mother" can get weird. Kagome and her household, though, know who is who, so it's not a problem.

General Author's note: expect the chapters for this opening story to be pretty short. Try to think about the back-story and keeping that right is a challenge.

If you have questions, just ask.

Since this is a huge project, I'll going to try something new.

I am creating a website for this story. On this website, I'll post some of my notes, explanations. (I

do plan, that during the story itself, these notes will be used, but, the storyline might hide some of

the details.)

The site has a message board, and a chat room, so, fans of the story can post messages, etc. I do

plan on visiting the site, at least once a day and I will reply to the messages on the site.

(I have been slacking off of responding to reviewers. I am sorry about that. I fully intend to

better respond to reviews and comments on this story. Which is one of the reasons why I'm

trying this site, to see if this will help me.)

The site is at: (remove the spaces for the link)

groups. msn. com/ jeffsfanfic

On it, right now, sept 14, I've got posted a rough time line, and rough maps showing the growth

of Japan's empire. There is still a lot of work to do on the site. I'm planning on posting additional

notes as time passes.

Thank you for reading

jeff shelton


	4. The House of Kagome

Kagome: Goddess of Japan

Chapter 2: the House of Kagome

Authors' note: when I was planning this story, I wanted to make sure that I use traditional Japanese measurements/calendar, etc. (and I forgot that with chapter 1)

So, when I said that the wall of shrubs that Hoshi and Kagome are standing next to is three meters tall. I should have said that the shrubs are a little less than 2 Ken tall (a Ken is approx. 1.8 meters.)

(FYI: when I write "week" do not assume that I mean 7 days. The traditional Japanese "week" is 10 days.)

"Yori."

"Yes, Mother."

"The ghosts of the city have warned me that a suicide strike team is in the city and is preparing to assassinate me today."

"Mother!" Yori calls out.

"Grandmother!" Hoshi calls out, as she almost drops the silk kimono that was in her arms.

Kagome raises her hand. "Do not worry, either of you."

Yori asks, in a quick voice, "Where should I send some officers to pick them up at, Mother?" he is, by his tone, sure that Kagome has already captured or neutralized them, somehow.

Kagome sighs, "I wish I could tell you that, Yori. But, real time and real space do not mean the same thing to some ghosts as it does in real life. I used my powers to examine where I was told they were at, but, nothing was there."

'My magical powers allow me to see into different places, even places far from here.' Kagome thinks, 'but, there are limits. I cannot see everything.'

She grins. "Just a couple making love. I'm quite sure the man was related to the ghost, but I didn't take time to be absolutely sure about that."

"What are you orders, then, Mother?" Hoshi asks.

"Shall I send additional officers to your house, mother?" Yori asks.

"No." Kagome says in a firm voice. "Do not do that, Yori."

"I... I am sorry, Mother." Yori replies in a shaking voice.

In a soft but reassuring voice Kagome says, "I am grateful for your concern, Yori, but it's not needed. If they had anything on them that could truly hurt me, I would know."

Hoshi raises her eyebrows at that.

Kagome nods to her, "I would know, Hoshi. There are only a few magical items on this planet that can truly hurt me." A thin smile appears on Kagome's face. "And I know where they are at all times. Archangels Michael's Sword has been moving about lately, but, that's just an attempt to disguise its location, nothing serious."

A pause. Then Kagome orders, "Yori."

"Yes, mother."

"My husband will find out about the suicide squad. I'm sure that he's being told about it right now. He will order an increase in my bodyguards."

"Yes."

"Place this order into the general net. I, the Goddess Kagome, order that NO additional guards are to be added to my detail. There are no exceptions, even if the Shogun says otherwise."

"Your husband will disapprove of that." Hoshi quietly says.

Kagome nods. "Send the order, Yori. My husband will yell at me."

She grins. "He'll be happy to yell at me. I'm sure. All the attention and the parades this week are things that he hates. He has never likes being forced to stand at attention for any length of time. Yelling at me will calm him down."

"Yes, Mother." A pause. "It is sent, Mother."

"Today will be interesting?" Hoshi asks, as she hands Kagome the thin, white, kimono that was on her arm. She thinks, 'is Grandmother thinking about that traditional Chinese curse about living in interesting times.'

"As in the curse?" Kagome replies.

Hoshi nods.

"Very much so, Hoshi, very much so." Kagome replies in a low, sad voice.

"As bad as that, Grandmother?"

Kagome nods. "Worse."

As Kagome places the kimono around her, it changes. The kimono was pure white, but, now, flowery patterns appear on it. A simple magical spell is woven into it, each time it is put on, a different pattern appears on it. (Kagome prefers flowers and leaf designs)

'Lotus flowers, today.' Kagome thinks as she looks at the sleeves of her kimono, then continues to think. 'The queen of the Anansi spider-demons will be at the Grand ball tonight. I will thank her again for her gift of this kimono. The magical spider-silk in it is unbreakable, uncutable, unburnable and invulnerable to magic. The weave is so tight that it is the best armor in existence.'

She hides a smile as she thinks, 'then, I improved it, I've woven my personal defensive spells throughout it. Wearing it, I should be invulnerable to anything short of a personal attack by the God of Abraham.'

Kagome hides a sigh, as she thinks, 'The Anansi spider-demons can't make this super high quality silk in large qualities, so only my kimono, the Spider-queens clothes, and Rin's kimono are made of the pure silk and super-tight weave. I've genetically modified a species of silkworms, with spider-silk qualities, and that is more common. My soldiers and police basic battlefield armor is a modified spider-silk bulletproof weave. I've got to make sure that the stockpiles of the silk are high.'

She sighs, "Hoshi."

"Yes, grandmother?"

"I will probably be wearing my kimono more often, so please give my handmaidens a note that they should not be upset if I wear it during the night, instead of letting them wash it, like normal."

Hoshi gulps, but nods. "That serious?" She whispers.

Kagome pauses, than reaches out and grips her granddaughter's shoulder. "Eventually, Hoshi. I do not expect to change my habits overnight." She says in a reassuring tone.

"Thank you, grandmother." Hoshi whispers. She straightens up and shakes herself.

Kagome looks at her granddaughter and thinks, 'She's Ok, just shaken, not even during the worst of the war of New York, did I wear my kimono all the time.'

Her eyes flick to the right, looking off in the distance. 'She's also not aware of the perversion of nature that has been placed nearby. I've neutralized it, but, still, its presence tells me all that I need to know about how serious things are getting.'

"What is next on my schedule?" Kagome asks, trying to begin the day like normal.

"Breakfast, grandmother." Hoshi replies, instantly. She pulls out a specialized hand-held computer. "Today, however, Your husband the Shogun, The Lord of the Western Lands, and his wife will join you."

Kagome purses her lips, "today, Hoshi, I must warn you that I will be altering my schedule."

Hoshi licks her lips. "Given what you've just said, Grandmother, I thought that might happen." She pauses, "can you give me some idea about what the changes will be today?"

Kagome sighs, "I would if I could, Hoshi. I know that it would help you out today. I would warn you that your assistants will need to be on their toes today, and on later days."

Hoshi nods. She brushes aside her hair and taps a large pendant earring. "They know, Grandmother."

Kagome grins. "No doubt they are waiting with baited breath."

Hoshi nods, as she grins.

Kagome sighs, "First, I think I'll visit my daughter, Sango."

Hoshi raises an eyebrow, delicately, so she doesn't ruin the makeup on her face.

With a thin smile on her face Kagome replies to the unspoken question in that eyebrow. "I know that she and I don't get along, but, that will change."

Hoshi's eyebrow raises higher.

"I will visit her, Hoshi." Kagome replies firmly, "She is doing her morning exercises now, correct?"

Hoshi's eyes flick to her computer. She nods. "Yes, she is in her training room. Miroku, Fujiwara, Naghaiye, and Sanura are with her."

Kagome nods. "As I thought. Shall we go?" She waves at the shrubs.

The tall shrubs that are next to them shift, creating an opening that both Hoshi and Kagome walk through.

After they pass through, the shrubs shift back to normal.

"Grandmother, I could have done that." Hoshi mentions, "If things are as bad as you are indicating, you should conserve your power."

Kagome grins, "If things get so bad that I need that little amount of power, Hoshi, then, I'm going to be worried about much more than that."

Kagome and Hoshi walk into Kagome's house.

Her personal quarters do not, on the outside, look all that special. The house appears to be a traditional, if spread-out, one-story Japanese house, although it is surrounded by a large and magnificent garden. It is larger then most, with several wings of rooms spread out throughout that beautiful garden.

Kagome conceals a head-shake, as she thinks, 'tonight, no doubt, as least one of the regional or provincial governors will hint about increasing the size and luxury of my house.'

She grins, 'Since nobody wishes to insult me by having a more luxurious house then mine, if my house increases in size or luxury, then, the governors can also increase their palaces.'

Hoshi, glancing at Kagome's grin, as they walk through the garden, remarks, "what are you going to tell, say, the Governor of Northern China, when he mentions about that if you add in some luxuries, you will increase the efficiency of your staff, grandmother?"

"Reading my mind for a change, Hoshi?" Kagome replies with a small giggle.

"You have mentioned before about your distaste for some of the luxury loving governors." Hoshi replies, also with a small giggle. This subject is something that the two of them, obviously, have shared many a giggle about it.

"I won't call it distaste, my dear." Kagome replies. "Just they don't see that if you are the leader of the people, you must lead in all things. If the people see me living in luxury, they will want it for themselves. And while, as a rule, I don't have anything against luxury I do prefer to keep things as simple as possible."

She pauses, "not to mention that the factories aren't designed for mass consumption of most luxury items."

Hoshi nods. 'The arguments between her economic advisors that want to increase to factory production to increase their profit margins, her social advisors that tell her that people like luxuries, and her own environmental concerns to limit the factory output cause some of the nastiest arguments that happens inside the household.' She thinks. 'But, the Goddess Kagome's environmental concerns win out, they always do.'

The couple of gardeners, already at work, stop and bow to Kagome.

Kagome nods her head to them, acknowledging their salute to her.

She glances at the sky, as she approaches her house. 'The weather spell is holding. Today will be a beautiful day, a perfect one for the parade. The people of the empire deserve, at least, one last celebration, before things begin to change.'

She walks up the couple of steps that lead to the front door of her household, the painted, Oak tree design, sliding door opens automatically in front of her and Hoshi.

Kagome, as she enters, nods to the camera that is set into the ceiling. It follows her.

(see author's camera note below)

That camera, and the others in just about every room in her house, is picking up her image and broadcasting it live, via the computer net, to the world. She can feel the surge of power, as people, who were watching the screen, pray to her.

'And, tonight, the governors and their friends will delicately complain about the cameras.' Kagome thinks. 'I ordered cameras in every room of all government agencies long ago. And the reason's why have never changed. I want all the officials, mine, the empires, the local officials in the government to be on the screen as much as possible. The less time that they are off-screen, the less time that they can make backroom deals. And, since their every action is recorded, if they make a mistake, It will be found out, and it will be corrected.'

Hoshi bows to the camera, and the people of the world that it represents, as well, as she follows Kagome. 'I wonder, will the people that will complain about the cameras know, that she wonders why you want to do something in private? And she will find out why.'

Hoshi hides a grin, 'most of the time, it is someone that wants to fool around with their secretary, but doesn't want the sex act broadcast so everyone can see it. Still, occasionally, new governors are assigned, and the old governor apologies for corruption.'

Kagome conceals a sigh, 'Now that major military actions are in the near future, I'll remind the security personnel about making sure that the security screens for military meetings are in place. That will conceal more of the day to day government than I like, so, I need to tell Hachi to move some special inspectors to look at the military bureaucracy, to try to limit the corruption and waste that will happen,'

Kagome makes a short walk to a bank of elevators. The door opens and she and Hoshi descend. Like most buildings in Edo, the bulk of her house is underground. Most of the above ground parts of her house are used by the servants/officials in her household. They are used as break areas (picnics) and/or meeting rooms. (Especially when the meeting is likely to be heated, that way they can open up the sliding walls, and let nature in, to calm people down.)

Kagome and her husband have a small private room, concealed in the garden, as well. (Although, as time as pasted, Kagome has needed less and less sleep. She doesn't really need to sleep, and only does it in an attempt to appear normal to her staff. The Shogun is, also, frequently out in the field, so that room is not heavily used.)

After a quick descent, the doors open and Kagome and Hoshi walk through the corridors.

To brighten up the walls, the corridor, and for that matter, the rooms, have full length floor to ceiling traditional Japanese rice paper paintings hanging on them. Each room and corridor has its own theme (they change every so often.) The themes? Outdoor scenes, of course. (Many houses throughout the empire, use a similar scheme for indoor decoration.)

The paintings come from the art classes of the schools of the Empire. Only the best are used in Kagome's household, and schools take major pride in having a painting that is good enough to be used. When the paintings are replaced, the old paintings are returned to the original school for that schools use.

The floor is, of course, traditional Japanese Tatami mats. (Kagome is still barefoot, and Hoshi has on thick socks.)

The corridors have, even at this early hour, many people in them. Kagome's household never sleeps, there are shifts of officials working at all hours.

As Kagome and Hoshi walk, all the members of her household, stop, and bow to Kagome as she passes.

All of the members of her household have a distinctive kimono pattern. The patterns, and each office have a different pattern, combined with the jewelry and other accessories, allow knowledgeable people to tell at a glance the office and approximate rank of each person.

(See authors' note: kimono patterns)

Kagome nods to each, acknowledging their respect for her.

After she passes, though, a wave of whispers begins to circle her household. Everyone knows her daily routine and she is breaking it. The rumors about why, start instantly.

'Before I get too involved with Sango, and then my husband, I'd better take of this, now. And, while I'm at it, I can give a real test to the telepathic technology. It is not as good as my natural powers, but, if it is working correctly, it will give me mental access to the supercomputer hundreds of Ken below ground.' Kagome thinks.

She conceals a wince as she remembers the last time that she tried to use her telepathic powers on a computer. Far too much data hit her brain faster than she could deal with it, and she had to stop.

Kagome reaches up and activates her telepathic earring. 'Sayuri?'

'Yes, mother? How can I assist you?' Sayuri replies, instantly.

'How is the subway system holding up? Today it will move more people than it ever has before.'

A few seconds pass, then, 'I'm sending the raw data now, mother. It looks good from what I can tell, though.'

Kagome hides a nod. 'Good.' She thinks, 'the computer link is working properly. I am being fed the data telepathically, and the data rate is superior to human norms. Although, some of the new species of computer demons can still process data faster than this. And, my computer people are experimenting with artificial intelligence/life forms. Sigh. More things to worry about.'

After a few steps, as Kagome thinks about the data, 'if you could, please, get the maintenance chief on the line, Sayuri' She asks.

A short delay, as Sayuri calls him with a regular phone line, and then patches that line into the telepathic system. 'Goddess, this is the chief of maintenance for the subway system of Edo, how can I help you?' a nervous sounding male voice with a strong Inca Indian accent appears in her head.

'Be at easy, sir,' Kagome replies. 'I just wanted to congratulate you on a successful start of the day.'

A huge, if telepathic, sigh of relief, sounds in her head, 'the boys didn't want to disappoint you, Goddess, they've been working overtime, preparing for today.'

'Pass along my congratulations to them. And, if the success rate continues at the current pace, I will schedule a visit, so I can thank them in person.'

'We'd be honored, Goddess.' The maintenance chief breaths.

'It will be, at least, at a couple of weeks from now. I know that you'll need time to fix the problems that will occur as the day progresses, and that will give your crews a chance to relax and prepare.'

'Thank you, My Goddess, I was thinking about that.' He replies.

'Keep an eye out for your best people, so you can tell me about them, sir. And either I or one of my aides will contact you, probably tomorrow or the next day, with further details.'

'Thank you, goddess.' The maintenance chief's voice is full of happiness.

'Good-bye, sir, I will see you in a couple of weeks.' Kagome cuts the connection once he says good-bye.

"Was that anything I need to know about?" Hoshi asks quietly.

'Kagome was using the telepathic earring, I could tell that, but, I don't know for what.' She thinks.

"See what can be shifted on my schedule, Hoshi, I would like to visit the subway's maintenance department in a couple of weeks or so."

Hoshi looks at her computer, "it was already tentatively scheduled, grandmother." She grins. "You've been worrying about the transportation problems surrounding today's parade for the last couple of weeks. I thought that, if successful, you'd want to make your appreciation known."

"Anticipating me, again, hmm." Kagome raises an eyebrow at her granddaughter. 

Hoshi nods. "That is part of my responsibilities, Grandmother."

"Good." 

Kagome and Hoshi have to stop walking, before they reach the exercise areas. An Art maintenance team is changing out the traditional rice paper wall sections. The team is half-a-dozen people, mixed males and females.

Kagome's household frequently changes the scenes on the wall. Normally this is done when Kagome isn't in the area, but, with Kagome's change of her schedule, she is walking into one of the maintenance teams.

(See authors' note: wall sections)

"That is a very nice forest scene. Which school?" Kagome asks, as she looks at the new section. It looks, superficially, like a traditional Japanese forest scene, but there are minor differences.

The Arts' maintenance team leader, she is a pretty woman from Bombay, India in her middle thirties, bows to Kagome and replies. "Yes, mother. It is." She looks at her hand-held computer. "It is from, ah, Gettysburg high school, North American Region, province eight. At least that is what I think it says, my English needs to be better."

Kagome nods. "Good. I thought the style was from a North American school."

Hoshi, looking up from her computer, says, "the percentages of new wall sections from North America, especially the northeast section of the continent is increasing at a steady rate, mother."

Kagome nods. "They are almost finished adjusting to the empire. The higher quality of the school's art, shows an increase in the knowledge and appreciation of traditional styles. The number of violent incidences in that province and its neighbors are down as well. Which is too be expected, the fall of New York City was close to forty years ago. Two generations have been born under the empire that is the normal adjustment time."

"The people that were born under the flag of the European empire are dying of old age. Most now, only remember living under you, mother." Hoshi says.

Kagome sighs, deeply. "Yes, that is what happens. You might be a rebel, you might even be a successful rebel, but sooner or later, you die, and I remain." Her voice is full of sadness.

"Mother?" Hoshi whispers. All the art maintenance team is staring at Kagome.

Kagome looks around and gives a calming hand motion to the maintenance team and Hoshi. "Today is the anniversary of the first time I arrived on this world, Hoshi. You know that I've always gotten a bit nostalgic during this week of the year. This year's anniversary is just hitting me stronger than most."

"A.h." Hoshi says and she bows to Kagome.

The maintenance team also bows to Kagome.

"We will be finished in a minute, Mother." The team leader says.

Kagome nods.

Once the team finishes, Kagome and Hoshi walk on.

A short distance, and a couple of turns, later, Kagome can see Naghaiye, and Sanura. Those two are part of her daughter's bodyguard team.

Naghaiye spots Kagome first.

He nods, respectfully, to her. He is a short, very hairy man with distinctive North America Indian features. He appears to be human, but his eyes are yellow, similar to Inu-yasha's. His uniform is a very simple pattern. Other than what appears to be a very plain pair of swords, he does not have any weapons on him.

"Naghaiye." Kagome says, as she nods to him.

He grunts.

Sanura, a young African woman from one of the Zulu tribes, starts as soon as she sees Kagome, to go to her knees, only to have Naghaiye reach over and grab her. "Nod." He grunts out. "You have special permission not to bow or to prostrate yourself to the Goddess."

Sanura, blushing very deeply, stands straight at attention. She stutters out, "G-Goddess, I am sorry, I." Her uniform, like Naghaiye, is also a very simple pattern. She brushes at it, trying to calm herself. Like Naghaiye, other than a pair of swords, she doesn't appear to have any weapons. The only other odd thing about her is that she is wearing a complex-patterned, metallic headband.

Kagome waves her, "I understand, Sanura. We've only met a few times before. And this time I was a surprise."

"Once we get off duty." Naghaiye begins to say in a low, growling voice, "we will go to an exercise area. And we will work on your reactions to surprise attacks."

Sanura pales and gulps. "Yes, sir."

"How is she coming along, Naghaiye?" Kagome asks.

He shrugs. "She needs some live fire training. And I would like to see her use her Ki powers in true combat."

Sanura licks her lips, but doesn't say a thing.

Naghaiye's lips twitch, "you are learning, girl."

Kagome nods. "Naghaiye may not be the best teacher in the world, Sanura, but, listen to him." She reaches out and taps him on the shoulder. "He is the one that saved Inu-yasha's life when the Archangel Michael almost killed him."

"I couldn't let that bastard kill my father." Naghaiye growls.

"He's your father!" Sanura squeaks out. She blushes, again.

"He didn't tell you?" Kagome says with a laugh, "I'm not surprised. Prying words out of him, is like squeezing water from rocks. Naghaiye walked out of the wildness of the North American rocky mountain about three hundred years ago, Sanura."

Kagome looks at him, her eyebrow raises, "And, to this day, I'm still not exactly sure of the details, but, during initial exploration of those mountains, Inu-yasha meet and mated with a female wolverine-demon or, perhaps, goddess."

Naghaiye grunts.

A pause, but since he is not talking, Kagome continues. "Since he came out of the wildness, looking for his father, he's been with the family."

She looks at his clothes. "And, while he hates to wear all of his medals and honors, the one thing that you need to know about him, is that the last time Inu-yasha felt that he needed a real bodyguard, for real combat, Naghaiye was the person that he chose."

Sanura looks at him, with a new hero worship in her eyes.

He grunts. "When will you take me off this soft duty, Kagome?"

"Soon, Naghaiye, soon. Make sure that she is trained."

He sniffs. "She's got that Ki headband. There ain't any training for that."

Sanura reaches up and rubs her headband. "I know. Every time I meet with the scientists, all that they can do is throw up their hands and say, 'they don't know how I do it.'" She throws a hopeful glance at Kagome.

Kagome sighs. "I'm not sure myself, Sanura. You have a connection, probably magical, with the Earth. That allows you to use the Ki headband in ways that no other person can do."

Authors' note Ki headband.

Kagome pauses. "Now, if you two would be kind enough to step aside, I would like to visit my daughter."

Naghaiye and Sanura step back.

The door to the exercise area opens automatically and Kagome steps into the room. As she does so, she turns off the cameras, her daughter is not part of the government, and she is sure that there will be some things spoken about in this room that should be private.

Hoshi stays outside the room.

The room is a large twenty Ken by twenty Ken room with a five Ken tall ceiling. The walls are padded and the floor has additional padding.

Lining the walls are various exercise devices. Some with obvious functions and some without out.

In the middle of the room two people (a young man and a young woman) are engaging in sword practice.

Near the door, an older man, turns to Kagome.

He bows, "Mother Kagome." He says in a loud voice, obviously to alert the other two people in the room.

They stop and turn to Kagome.

"Miroku." Kagome says.

The young man bows to her.

"Sango."

The young woman, who does not bow, growls out. "Why are you here, mother? And my name is Kiyoko, not Sango."

The end chapter 2

Authors' note: spider-silk:

Even in real life, spider-silk is 20 times stronger than steel. Kagome's advanced bio-engineered silk is 30 times stronger than steel. It is about 4 to 5 times better than kevlar armor. Her Kimono? Nothing has even penetrated it. (And she has tested it against all man-made attacks.)

Author's note: cameras.

Why?

Government officials should be acting on their best behavior and making decisions for the better of the group. If they are on the screen, all the time, they will, at least, act on their best behavior and act for the better of the group. (This doesn't stop corruption, but, Kagome, at least, thinks it helps to limit it. She, by the way, doesn't think that you can eliminate corruption 100. Too many greedy/stupid people. So, she tries to limit it. Plus, why should an official object to being on the screen? Are you trying to hide something?)

Do some of them play to the cameras? Sure. But, that is considered bad, embarrassing behavior, and, the official will/should be punished for disrespect of the office he holds.

Beginning in 1850-60 decade, Kagome ordered all government offices to have cameras in them, and all cameras would broadcast onto the computer net. (Normally there is a small delay in case some special security reason exists to prevent the broadcast from going out.)

Kagome's household live broadcasts, is unusual, but, she can signal when to cut the broadcast for security reasons. (People want to see her, so she gives them that.) The signals from rooms/corridors that she is not in, have a one hour delay for security editing. (And while she acknowledges that some editing must take place, she does watch the amount of editing that happens, and if it is more than she thinks is needed, the security officials will have to explain their reasons to her.)

How can the people follow her example, if they can't see her?

So, if you want to know what your local police are doing? You just go to their website, and you can watch them. You want to watch the decision making process on which company gets the road repair contract? Go right ahead.

And if you see something that looks wrong? There is a site to send a message. (And there are rewards, some very large, for helping to fight corruption/waste . . . )

Authors' note: Kimono (clothing) patterns:

In real life Japanese history (and European, Islamic, everywhere really . . . ) there were laws detailing the types/patterns of clothes that should be worn by various classes.

Since the Japanese empire in Kagome's world is an outgrowth of that culture, those laws still exist. The empire-wide laws are quite general (and mainly military dress codes), each individual province and, even, each city will add in details.

(Punishment, if you are wearing a type of clothing that you should not be? These are basically minor laws, so, some fines, but basically public humiliation type punishment. Ie wearing since you can't wear your real clothes, you can wear baby or children clothes for a week, that type of thing.)

These laws can, and do get, very very petty.

If you want an analogy, consider them similar to military regulations on dress-codes, medals, rank badges, etc. Generally speaking, as you walk down a street in the Japanese Empire, you can tell at a glance what is the job of the people you see.

(He's a doctor, she is a teacher, he is a carpenter, she is a government official.) And, if you're knowledgeable about local customs, you can tell, pretty much, exactly, what the job is, and the persons' reputation in his job is. (He is a doctor, but, his clothing pattern is very simple, like that of a beginning doctor. However he appears to be an old man, so, his ability as a doctor may not be all that good. If it was, his clothing pattern would be more complex, high quality, etc. reflecting his time as a doctor.)

There are some general clothing patterns that everyone can wear without any problems. And, especially for children and old retires, if you want to add in a personal modification to your clothes, that is allowed.

Authors' note: wall sections

The wall art comes from schools of the Empire. Kagome's officials will send out basic sketches and each school's art class will send, to the local priest, their best wall-art section. (Rooms, since they are complete themes, are done as a group.) The wall sections are judged, and the best ones are sent to Kagome's household. (The lesser ones grace other government offices, until new ones are made.) The school feels a huge amount of pride and accomplishment, if their art is chosen.

Once they are removed from her household, the sections are sent back to the school. The school can do with them as they wish. Some treat them as trophies, some donate them to the local temple (which uses them as holy relics), some sell them to collectors that want something that was part of Kagome's house.

Authors' note: Ki headband.

Kagome's scientists, about 75 years ago, came up with a tech device that allows a person (any person) to change their ki, or souls, into energy and throw magical appearing fireballs/bolts. The device is called the Ki headband.

It is the best attack method against magic or magic-based monsters known.

But.

Once activated, though, most humans, can NOT stop it. It sucks out your soul, changes it into energy and destroys whatever it hits.

Trained (highly skilled martial artists and highly skilled meditative monks) users can control it. But even they can only use it once, twice, maybe up to three or four times, before they collapse. It is so hard to control.

Recent improvements (making the fuses very, very delicate so it short-circuits before it sucks out the soul) has allowed it to be part of the military basic training.

It works, giving a strong attack, that burns out the device and, it still causes the untrained/limited trained user to become unconscious/very weak. But, it is the best attack against magic, so the military, as part of basic training, tests everyone on it. (Sometimes it's just got to be used in combat. There are times when volunteers are asked for to use it, to save the unit.)

Sanura . . . Is special. She can use it, at will, with no training, with no apparent limits. And, her ki-blast, at it's weakest is equal to a hand grenade. At it's strongest, she turned a tank into junk-metal.

Which is why she is part of Kagome's household. The scientists want to test her to find out how/why. And so does Kagome. So she was taken out of basic training and assigned to Kagome's household.

And while she's part of the household, Kagome assigned her to her daughters' bodyguard unit. (She is about the same age as her youngest daughter, so Kagome thought that might help her adjust.)

Thank you for reading

jeff shelton


	5. Sango and Miroku

Kagome: Goddess of Japan

Chapter 3 Sango and Miroku.

Authors' note: some of the things that Kagome will be doing in this chapter are things that she does not like doing. She is doing it for a reason, and she hasn't told anyone that reason. Her response to anyone that asks, (and for the last 10 years questions about how/why she is raising her daughter this way has been, arguably, THE question in the empire and beyond) is:

"Everything will be explained, in time, until then, please, trust me."

Ken, a traditional Japanese measurement: approx. 1.8 meters long.

Chapter 3 begins . . .

The room is a large twenty Ken by twenty Ken room with a five Ken tall ceiling. The walls are padded and the floor has additional

padding.

Lining the walls are various exercise devices. Some with obvious

functions and some without out.

In the middle of the room two people (a young man and a young

woman) are engaging in sword practice.

Near the door, an older man, turns to Kagome.

He bows, "Mother Kagome." He says in a loud voice, obviously to

alert the other two people in the room.

They stop and turn to Kagome.

"Miroku." Kagome says.

The young man bows to her.

"Sango."

The young woman, who does not bow, growls out. "Why are you here,

mother? And my name is Kiyoko, not Sango."

Kagome nods, "Yes, you are correct, Kiyoko." she says, as she looks into the eyes of her daughter, the young woman in the room.

Kiyoko's mouth falls open in surprise.

The long sword in her right hand almost slips out of her relaxed grip, before she tightens her grip. She takes a deep breath, the light, white, training uniform moves in and out. Her face and body does have a very strong, almost perfect, resemblance to the original Sango. She is quite young, still in her middle teenage years.

The young man, who answered to the name Miroku, and who was sparing with her, flicks his eyes to her breasts, as her thin, sweat stained, training uniform allows the outline her sports bra to show through. He smiles.

He is a short, thin man, with an Asian cast to his body. He is quite handsome, and does, resembles the original Miroku, but not as strongly as Kagome's daughter resembles the original Sango. He appears to be in his early to mid twenties. His right hand does have a leather guard, and it is wrapped in a wooden rosary, similar to the first Miroku's hand.

Kiyoko, her eyes flick to him, she growls at him, "Pervert."

Then she turns to her mother, saying, "I can't remember the last time that you called me by my real name, Mother." She says in an angry voice.

Kagome's eyebrow rises. "Within you exists, the soul of my friend Sango. I've never hid that from you, my daughter."

"Yes, and you've never told me why you did that to me, either." Kiyoko accuses Kagome.

Kagome nods.

As they stare at each other . . .

The older man, clears his throat, "May I be excused, Lord Miroku." His desire not to become involved in an argument, obviously an old and bitter one, between Kagome and Kiyoko is plain to everyone in the room.

Miroku nods. "Yes, Fujiwara Daichi, you may."

Kagome turns to him and nods, as well.

"Fine." Kiyoko says in an upset tone, "don't ask me."

Fujiwara stops. He slowly turns to her. He is a tall, somewhat heavyset, full-blood Japanese man in his mid-thirties. His clothes are a traditional samurai costume, with only one sword at his side. Visible around his neck is a necklace, with a jade pendant that has an engraved portrait of Sango. (Kagome's personal decoration for bravery during combat. Most of the time she has to award it to a dead man/woman.)

He bows, "mistress." He holds the bow, waiting for Kiyoko to say something.

"Damn it, Daichi." Kiyoko says in a subdued tone. "I'm sorry. It's just, with mom here . . . "

"I understand, Mistress." He raises from the bow. "Do I have your permission?"

Kiyoko sighs, walks over to him, looking up at him, she is smaller than him. "Of course. I am sorry for my tone."

He nods to her. "Thank you, mistress." He frowns and grabs the hilt of his sword. "Mother." He says.

Kagome nods.

"Jaa Kalpa, says that he's felt something, but he's not sure about what." Over the years, Jaa Kalpa has become the sword of the best swordsman in Kagome's service. Fujiwara Daichi acquired it ten years ago, after the battle that earned him that necklace. (See below)

Kagome's mouth thins, as she thinks, 'there is no way to tell what Jaa Kalpa felt, but, I can guess.'

Kagome eyes Jaa Kalpa and nods. "Thank you, Jaa Kalpa, I've felt things as well. And, I would suggest, that additional combat training would be a good idea."

Fujiwara nods and leaves the room.

"Should I leave as well?" Miroku asks.

Kagome and Kiyoko look at each other.

"I shall leave that to you, Miroku." Kagome, finally, says. "Although before I say anything else, I do need to give you a word of warning."

Suddenly, a loud buzz, from a pile of clothes by the edge of the room, sounds. Miroku and Kiyoko start in surprise. "My buzzer?" Miroku says in surprise. "What could be that important? Today's schedule has been set in stone for months?" He turns to Kagome as he finishes.

"That will be a summons to the Shogun security meeting. He has received knowledge that a suicide squad is planning to strike today." Kagome replies.

Miroku, without saying a word, runs to the pile of clothes, fishes out an earpiece and begins to whisper into it.

"You've finally driven them into attacking you, haven't you Mother?" Kiyoko says in a snide tone.

Kagome lips thin and go white. She nods, once, sharply.

"Just the European Empire or is it the Ottoman empire?"

Kagome barks a small laugh, "I don't know yet, daughter."

Kiyoko's mouth drops in surprise.

"My guess is that it's a combined team. Shippo is in the field chasing down rumors. I haven't heard from him in the last twelve hours. Until something else comes up, I'll assume that he's been captured, and that caused them to release the squad."

Kiyoko shudders. "How bad will it get?"

Kagome doesn't say a thing.

Kiyoko pales and tightens the grip on her sword.

Miroku, his conversation finished, is quickly throwing on his clothes. As he is doing that, he says, "you were right, Mother. He wants me, soonest, if not sooner."

Kagome nods. "He's going to order you to increase the protection on San . . . Kiyoko."

Kiyoko and Miroku look at each other. "Shall I?" Miroku asks.

Kagome looks at her daughter and then at Miroku, her face a mask of concentration.

Miroku's eyebrow rises.

Kiyoko nods. Both are thinking the same thing. One of Kagome's habits is to make a quick decision. This delay is not like her.

Kagome sighs, "No matter what you might think, Kiyoko, I do love you."

Kiyoko, hrrmpphs, at that statement.

Kagome continues with. "And an attack on you has a much greater chance of success than an attack on me, so there is a strong impulse to say that you were injured in practice this morning and can't participate in today's activities."

Kagome holds up her hand, stopping Kiyoko's protest before she makes it. "However, I will not do that. Doing that implies that I'm afraid, and I am not." She sighs, and smiles, "besides, they want a spectacular attack, not, a successful one, so, their target is myself."

"Then you're orders are?" Miroku says. 

"You may wear concealed weapons, but that's it."

(Kiyoko's bodyguards are there for crowd control. Basically so that when she is outside the household complex, crowds don't bug her. None of them wear visible modern weapons. (Ceremonial swords, yes. But assault rifles, no.) the same applies to Kagome's guard detail. It's not a modern bodyguard unit, as much, as it is coward control detail.)

Miroku's left hand begins to play with the leather guard on his right hand. Kiyoko and Kagome's eye's are drawn to that movement.

Kiyoko remembers Miroku's response to her when she asked about it. 'I'm not cursed. I found Naraku's original spell and modified it. I can use the wind tunnel, at will, it will not hurt me, and, yes, there is a way to remove it.' Miroku grinned, and tweaked her ass. 'I am Miroku, I should look and act like him, no?'

Kagome thinks, 'Miroku's magical abilities are even better than they were centuries ago. His use of non-magical technology to help him recreate Naraku's spell, was an act of genius. And as such, none of my other scientist can duplicate it, and I've not pressed him for the spell.'

Her eyes flick to his face. 'Ever since I awakened his soul and gave him the memories of the first Miroku, his appearance, slowly, but surely, is changing to match the first Miroku.' She thinks.

He nods. "No need, I think. The four of us are capable of taking down even Inu-yasha."

Kagome nods.

Miroku smiles, "He's not going to like that, though. He does love his daughter."

Kiyoko blushes, hard. As much as her relationship with Kagome is bad, her relationship with Inu-yasha is great. (Even though, the two don't have a lot of time to spend together. Still, Inu-yasha has found time in the past, to take her on a couple of extended hunting expeditions, just the two of them. Something that Kagome has not done.)

"Tell him that I ordered it." Kagome declares. "And he can yell at me."

Miroku nods. "If you two will excuse me." He bows. "I shouldn't keep the Shogun wanting."

Both Kagome and Kiyoko nod.

He leaves the room, and gives Fujiwara and the others a quick explanation, then leaves.

He thinks, as he jogs down the hall, 'hmmm. Something about what I've just said. That the four of us could take down Inu-yasha. I've read the history of Kagome's household bodyguard unit. It's a crowd control unit. It's been close to four hundred years since anything more than crowd control has been needed. And yet, she's gathered into her daughter's bodyguard myself, and nine of the greatest living warriors in the Empire.'

He dodges a couple of servants, and continues to think, 'Why? We've asked that among ourselves, and have gotten no answer. Hell, a couple of us are personal friends with Inu-yasha, and asking him has gotten no answer. And then, some of the training regime that Kagome has ordered. Is she thinking about having us fight an Archangel? If so, why? And if not, what other powerful creature would need the abilities and firepower of my team?'

Back in the exercise room.

Silence . . .

"Well, mother." Kiyoko asks in a tight voice "what's next?" While she has put her sword back into its sheath, her hand is still gripping the hilt, hard.

Kagome sighs heavily. Her shoulders slump. "That is the question of the hour, isn't it?" she says in a weary voice. She looks at her daughter. Her face is long and sad.

Kiyoko looks at her mother in shock. She has never seen her mother sound and look like this. "Mother?" she takes a couple of steps toward Kagome.

Kagome lifts her hand, stopping her. "I'm fine, Kiyoko." She stares into her daughters eyes.

"You've always hated the fact that I have plans for your life, and that I've never told you what those plans were or given you a chance to talk about or change them." Kagome states.

Kiyoko nods, her face set in a hard expression.

Kagome nods, slowly, "tonight, my daughter. That plan begins."

"What is it?" Kiyoko hisses.

"Tonight." Kagome replies.

"I've read the families history, Kagome." Kiyoko begins in an angry voice. "I've even read your private notes. Miroku, except for Shippo, is your best spy, and he wants me to love him, so he'll do anything I ask."

Kagome's mouth twitches, but she doesn't say a thing.

"Why then? I read how much you hated what Go-Shin-Boku-kami did to you. How could you do the same to me?" She asks in a rush.

She thinks, 'the last time that we had a private argument like this, I did not know all of her history. Now, thanks to Miroku, I know.'

"Should I punish you or Miroku for spying on me?" Kagome asks.

Kiyoko sputters, then stands up straight. "Punish me. I asked him to do it." She says in a firm voice.

Kagome waves her hand, "don't worry, I won't punish either of you. You needed to know that."

Kiyoko's eyes narrow. "Did you let him find it?"

Kagome smiles. "I was aware of his attempt. I just didn't stop him."

"Then why?" Kiyoko cries!

Silence . . .

Kagome paces around Kiyoko, who spins on her heels, watching Kagome.

"Because there is a task you must do, Kiyoko." She licks her lips. "You can wait until tonight, when I will explain it in more detail, or Sango knows it. I can awaken the memories of her within you."

"She knows it?" Kiyoko asks in shock.

Kagome nods. "Toward the end of her life, she and I talked, a great deal, about many possible ways that the future could go." She sighs, "the task in front of you, is one of those futures."

A pause.

"You're not going to tell me any more than that are you." Kiyoko whispers.

"Now?" Kagome replies. "No. tonight, yes. You may not. No, you will not learn everything tonight, but, you will be set on a path that will explain everything."

"Not even a hint about the task?"

another pause . . .

Kagome takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Kiyoko, I have made mistakes, deliberate mistakes about you. You, quite justifiably, are angry at me. For the task ahead, you must be able to judge me, without the bias that comes with loving me."

Kagome's mouth shapes a small grin, "I tried to make your feeling toward me to be neutral, but, that didn't happen."

Kagome takes the few steps to her daughter and grabs her daughter's hands. She looks into Kiyoko's eyes. "I will not ask for your forgiveness, for what I've done to you is beyond asking for that. But, I will ask you to judge me fairly."

A pause.

'Judge. She said that twice.' Kiyoko thinks, 'She wants me to judge her? About what? Why? How?'

She looks at Kagome and glares at her, "That's why you put Sango's soul into mine. You want your best friend back. So, she can judge you."

Kagome nods. "That was one of the reasons I did it. I, also, trust, fully, Sango's judgement."

"Mine?" Kiyoko asks.

"Yes." Kagome replies instantly, "I will trust yours as well."

"Why?"

Her eyes begin to tear up. "One of the things that I didn't anticipate before you were born, Kiyoko is how much I do love you. I've forced you to dislike me, even hate me. And I've hated myself doing that."

She pauses and swallows. "At night, in those few moments when I'm not being watched by everyone, I've cried over what I've done to you."

"Boohoo, mother." Kiyoko growls out. "You just want Sango to live again."

Kagome shakes her head, and firmly says, "No. If that was all, Kiyoko, I would have awoken her memories when you were still in my womb."

Kiyoko opens her mouth, than shuts it. "Then why?!" she cries.

"Because of a promise that I made to Sango." Kagome replies.

"And you will not tell me that promise."

Kagome nods. "Not even Inu-yasha or Sesshomaru knows it."

Kiyoko starts to walk around Kagome. "And you're not going to say anything more until tonight?"

Kagome nods. "We will need to finish this conversation, quickly. I can feel Inu-yasha's anger growing, so he's found out about my orders."

Kiyoko grins. "Can I watch this one? It sounds like it will be a huge one."

Kagome grins. "Oh, yes, you can. And yes, I expect this fight to be the biggest fight that we've had since we had our argument about you."

Kiyoko nods. 'I've seen the private household tape about that. One of the servants, years ago, gave me a copy. Inu-yasha absolutely hated what mother was doing to me. He read her chapter and verse of her own parenting guide and how she wasn't following her own rules. She won the argument by asking Inu-yasha to trust her. Inu-yasha did, although he's never liked it. It's one of the reasons that he has made so great an effort to be a proper father to me.'

"Kiyoko." Kagome says in a quiet voice, "I know that you'll probably not take my advice."

Kiyoko nods.

"But, go ahead and say that you were injured practicing this morning, and not attend today's functions." She shakes her head, "Not because I'm afraid that you might be hurt, but, so you can go out, mingle and have fun today."

Kagome reaches out and touches her daughter's shoulder. "Today may be the last time that you can do that."

Kiyoko's mouth drops. 'What is she planning? I know that the military tensions between us and Europe and Ottoman Empires have been at the edge of all-out war for all of my life. Is it something about that?'

Kagome's mouth twitches into a smile. "No doubt, there are rumors about this talk already swirling around the house. Most people will assume that we had a nasty fight and you're not part of today's functions do to that."

She looks her daughter into the eyes. "Go out, find a party, have a good time, please."

Kiyoko licks her lips, 'I have been dreading today. A lot of it, especially in the afternoon and evening is just standing around while I pretend not to be bored to death.'

"I'll think about it." She says.

Kagome nods. "Thank you, my daughter." A pause, "Shall we leave?" She waves to the door.

She thinks, 'I'll give Miroku note, to suggest that he and Kiyoko find some free time today and talk. They do need to resolve their relationship today as well.'

Kiyoko nods. "Oh, wait, I've got to get dressed."

"No need." Kagome snaps her fingers. Kiyoko's clothes, which are piled up next to one wall, shake, and fly to Kiyoko. In a flash, Kiyoko is fully clothed.

"You are in a hurry." Kiyoko remarks.

Kagome nods. She thinks, 'I've been planning for this day for almost two centuries. And I've been worried about that promise to Sango for almost three and half centuries. And now, I just want to get it over with.'

They leave the room.

The end chapter 3

(I do plan on going into more detail about how Kagome normally raises her children, and touching upon them as well. Just not right now.)

General notes: I've had a reviewer ask about the relationship between Inu-yasha/kagome/Sesshomaru. I will get to it. Just remember that 450 years have passed, and people do change.

Also, I've had a reviewer mention that her government is probably not the best possible one.

I Nod in agreement, quite correct.

While Kagome is aware of the problems (to a degree, as much as she tries to be aware of the common persons' needs/wants, she doesn't know everything).

Sigh, in her opinion, a total fix would require a social revolution and require generations. (The massive problems that Sango's equal rights for women campaign caused would be only a fraction of the potential mess.)

She is implementing minor changes, but, the real work will have to wait until the wars with Europe and the Ottoman empire are finished up.

Why wasn't her government the best possible one at the beginning? (Which would have solved a lot problems.)

In the beginning, Kagome had to deal with Samurai warlords. Warlords that required their boss to be meaner, tougher, and nastier than them. (Ie "Warlord, the people are peacefully marching on the castle, complaining about the new taxes." "Kill them. They are questioning my ability to rule them, and that is a revolt and treason.")

She did what, she felt, was needed to rule/control the warlords.

Remember that Kagome has no experience in politics in her world. (Yes, she bought books about government, but there is a difference between book learning and real life.)

And her companion with the most experience in politics (Sesshomaru) would fully agree with the Warlord example given above.

Another reviewer mentioned a concern about the cameras, and why Kagome turned them off.

To all other government officials, the cameras are only in the official office buildings. Their behavior, at home, is not broadcast. (Yes, it means that corruption deals can be made at home, but, no matter what, the official record will be recorded.)

With Kagome, on the hand, her home is the official residence. And since major military decisions are made in this house, a lot of the time, there are blank spots that are broadcast. (Normally filled in with sermons by Kagome.)

She cut the broadcast this time, since she will be talking to her daughter's bodyguard team about the warning that she was given by the ghosts. She does not want that broadcast, yet. And, yes, to give some privacy as she talks to her daughter.

Fujiwara? The medal is from a battle in the tunnels under Gibraltar. He, and his squad were caught in a cave-in. It took three days to reopen the tunnel. He and two others (both, by the end, unconscious from wounds) survived continuous attacks on their position. Toward the end, he piled up the bodies of the dead attackers to shield himself and the wounded. (He did use modern weapons during his siege. But due to his families history, swordsmanship is very important to him, and he is the best swordsman.)

Also: his family has been with Kagome from almost the beginning. (It was one of first Samurai families to acknowledge her.) He actually does have some genes from Kagome and Inu-yasha in him, but the connection is several generations removed.

Authors' note:

Explanation: Kagome did NOT extend the life spans of Sango or Miroku, why? Doing so would disturb the balance of nature. If she does it for one person, should she not do it for All?

And she does believe in reincarnation, which again, begins with the death of your current life. Presently, Kagome can and will extend a persons lifespan, but, that generally occurs as punishment for some crime, not a reward. (Rin's life is extended, but that is a special case, which I will detail later.)

Miroku: biography

Born 1525-30? Died 1611

Of the five great companions of Kagome. (Inu-yasha, Sesshomaru, Sango, Shippo and Miroku) he is at once the one with the greatest influence, and the weakest influence.

During his life, he was considered the one with the least influence on Kagome. But, as time has passed, his influence on the world is, maybe, greater than even Inu-yasha's, the military commander that has conquered most of the world.

Why? Miroku wrote, with the help of Kagome, the equivalent of Kagome's bible. Kagome's Sutra. Society and culture owe a great deal to him.

The Kagome's Sutra is basically Pure Land Buddhism, with some Zen Buddhism and Shinto thrown in. (he also read various Chinese philosophies, the Bible and Koran and added in bits and pieces of them into it as well.)

He also set up and ran her priesthood and bureaucracy. (He was the first high priest to Kagome.)

In addition, especially at first, he was the group's diplomat. (As time passed, Kagome became better at it, and then Shippo came into his own as Kagome's major diplomat.)

Since his death billions of people have followed the bible that Miroku wrote. (As time has pasted, Kagome has rewritten sections of it, and she's had other writers also rewrite parts, but, the basic structure of Kagome's sutra is still Miroku's creation.)

Miroku's family, though the years, has maintained a grip on the position of kagome's High Priest. Generally speaking Miroku's children are the high priest, or they are one of that post's most important advisors.

But, on the other hand, Miroku's legacy has also given Kagome problems.

During his life, Miroku DID enjoy the sexual favors of many women. Officially he died in his sleep of a heart attack, alone. Officially he wasn't unfaithful to Sango. (Unofficially he died in bed with his newest mistress . . . also, he fathered about a dozen bastard children.)

All young priests study his life in school. So, once they become priests, some of them, try to follow in his footsteps sexually as well.

So, every so often, Kagome will have to discipline a priest for abusing his position.

It should be noted that Kagome's priests are not expected to be celibate, (as matter of fact, they can't be celibate) and can be of either sex (I'm using he, for simplicity). Marriages are common, and so are families.

Since the members of the families that attend the priests shrine is considered part of the priests extended family, some priests have biological children, some don't.

(All of the children of his followers are, by definition, his social children, which occupies much of his time, and if the priest doesn't think that he can still raise his biological children, he doesn't have them, or he does, they are raised by others.)

So, some sexual activity is normal and is expected. Kagome draws the line at when her priests sex life interferes with his ability to lead his followers. (Ie discrete affairs that only the priest and his/her companion are aware of are fine.)

But, if a marriage breaks up, and the priest, who is supposed to be helping the marriage stay together, is the reason that the marriage is failing apart . . . Kagome will come down on the priest and will punish him.

(Generally speaking he isn't a priest anymore. Most will commit suicide as an apology for their failure to live up to the responsibility that they were given. The ones that don't? Iceberg (and sand grain) counters are always useful, or some other dull boring job in the middle of nowhere, all alone, until you die . . . )

There is also the line that if children (and that definition is somewhat different from in real life) are involved sexually.

Well.

There are demons that feed on human pain and suffering. Someone just volunteered to be their food. (For multiple counts, Kagome will extend the priests life-span, so he can be tortured for each life he damaged/destroyed.)

And Kagome will go to great lengths to help those abused children. She has over the centuries, personally, adopted some of them, had other powerful families adopt them, and done other things to help them.

Miroku's soul is a soul that Kagome watches and helps. He has been reincarnated twice before the present.

1660 to 1770 (She, yes, he was reincarnated a woman, Sango's gift/punishment to him, via Kagome was a doctor, one of the great ones) And, yes, Sango was reincarnated with him, (as a man), and the two fell and love and lived a happy, successful life.

And then again 1820 to 1920 (he was the driving force behind Kagome's early manned space missions.)

Currently: He was reincarnated in 1975. He was born in the slums of Singapore. His mother a whore, his father one of the crime lords. His original birth name has been lost to history. As a child he was nicknamed the Eel, and it stuck. By his mid-teens he was one of the best thieves in Singapore.

Kagome, knew he was reborn, but did not help him. His soul requested that he be allowed to live/grow in the slum. Kagome agreed to that request. Why? The soul of Miroku's decision, and Kagome did ask, why. She finally located him when he was 17 or 18.

She pulled him out of the slums, gave him an education and he, by age 22 became one of her star spy agents. (Shippo is beginning to groom him to be the next head of her spy agency.)

She has awakened Miroku's soul, so he knows everything that the first Miroku knew and all the other times that he has been reincarnated.

He was transferred to Sango's bodyguard unit a year ago. He is the captain of the unit. He is love with Sango, still. (Not that he will say no to any girl, of course, he is Miroku, but, the love is there.)

Sango: biography

Born 1530-1535? Died 1639

Of the five companions of Kagome. Sango had, arguably, the most influence on Kagome in life, but, once she died, her influence has become the weakest.

During her life she was Kagome's best friend. Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru were frequently away from Kagome's side due to military reasons. And while Miroku was close by, Kagome did not want to unnecessarily complicate her life, so he remained, just, a friend.

Sango's main claim to fame is military. (She is considered the mother of battle, and is worshiped as a minor god of war, and of women in general)

She translated modern military manuals into Japanese and ran the military bureaucracy. She was the First Chief of Staff of the army. (Sesshomaru is not a people person, so running a bureaucracy would not be wise idea. And Inu-yasha hates paperwork. So, she was the one that made sure that the soldier's food, money, entertainment, resupply, etc., was there.)

She also, especially later in her life, pressed hard for improvements in the legal status of women. (Harder than Kagome really wanted to push, even, but Kagome did it, out of respect for her friend.)

After her death and up to about 1850, Sango's life was a rallying point for women's rights, which did cause Kagome a lot of headaches. But, since about 1850, when the last of the women right's laws were pasted, this aspect of Sango's life has diminished.

(Legally there are equal rights for women. Culturally, there are women's social roles and men's social roles. It should be noted that the sex of the person doing those roles is variable. There are house-husbands. And there are women that have won the highest battlefield awards for bravery under fire.)

Sango's family maintains a grip on the office of Chief of staff of the army. That office is a member of her family, or they are an important assistant to the office.

She has been reincarnated twice as well.

1655 to 1750 she was reincarnated as a man. (Kagome had a problem, she wanted to reincarnate Miroku as a woman, Sango's idea, but, she still wanted them to be together, so that meant, Sango had to become a man.) Sango became a teacher, and married Miroku. They spent most of the lives on the west coast of North America, helping the local tribes. Their actions did much to bring those tribes into the Empire. They had, a very warm and loving, life-together. The descendants from this match rule the West Coast province, and have, at times, ruled the entire North American continent.

1825 to 1850 her life (and she was reborn a woman) was cut short by an airplane accident. Kagome can't watch everything, all the time . . .

Presently she was reincarnated in 1985. She is Kagome's youngest daughter. Kagome, as a fertility goddess, has a large number of children. She is the 17th. She tries to have one per generation. (450 years divided by 25 equals 18) Some of them by Inu-yasha, some by Sesshomaru, and some by others.

Kiyoko, a name that was chosen because her genetics are 'clean', she has pure human genetics (hers are based, heavily, on Sango's original genetics).

She has known that she is the reincarnation of Sango for years. And, she's hated it. Kagome's, at times, heavy-handed, hints about a task in the future don't help.

She knows that her mother reincarnated Sango's soul into her for a reason. What that reason is, she doesn't know.

And, yes, she can see the similarities between her life and Kagome's early life. She is sure that Kagome is doing it for a reason, but she doesn't know why.

Her life/education has been very different from how Kagome, historically, has raised her children.

Kagome has offered to awaken Sango's soul, so she can have all of Sango's memories, but Kiyoko has refused it. (At times, she thinks that her mother reincarnated Sango's soul, simply to have her best friend back, and she doesn't care about Kiyoko, at all.)

Kagome's introduction of Miroku into her life, last year, was to a large degree the final step, causing a huge fight between the two of them. ("You're interfering with my life again! Bringing him in! I won't love him!") Since that fight, they see each other, maybe once a month, maybe . . . and have not said anything more that "hi" to each other during that year.

I am creating a website for this story. On this website, I'll post some of my notes, explanations. (I

do plan, that during the story itself, these notes will be used, but, the storyline might hide some of

the details.)

The site has a message board, and a chat room, so, fans of the story can post messages, etc. I do

plan on visiting the site, at least once a day and I will reply to the messages on the site.

(I have been slacking off of responding to reviewers. I am sorry about that. I fully intend to

better respond to reviews and comments on this story. Which is one of the reasons why I'm

trying this site, to see if this will help me.)

The site is at: (remove the spaces for the link)

groups. msn. com/ jeffsfanfic

On it, right now, sept 21, I've got posted a rough time line, and rough maps showing the growth

of Japan's empire. And a series of small essay's about some background info. There is still a lot of work to do on the site. I'm planning on posting additional

notes as time passes.

Thank you for reading

jeff shelton

Thank you for reading

jeff shelton


	6. Inuyasha

Kagome: goddess of Japan

Chapter 4: inu-yasha.

Kagome nods. "Thank you, my daughter." A pause, "Shall we leave?" She waves to the door.

She thinks, 'I'll give Miroku a note, to suggest that he and Kiyoko find some free time today and talk. They do need to resolve their relationship today as well.'

Kiyoko nods. "Oh, wait, I've got to get dressed."

"No need." Kagome snaps her fingers. Kiyoko's clothes, which are piled up next to one wall, shake, and fly to Kiyoko. In a flash, Kiyoko is fully clothed.

"You are in a hurry." Kiyoko remarks, drily, as she knows that Kagome normally doesn't use her powers for mundane uses like that.

Kagome nods. She thinks, 'I've been planning for this day for almost two centuries. And I've been worried about that promise to Sango for almost three and half centuries. And now, I just want to get it over with.'

They leave the room.

Kagome's eyes flick to the camera in the hallway, and she turns it off. She thinks, 'he will be arguing about that suicide team, and I don't want that to be known, just yet. If it becomes publically known, then, some of the people gathered today could react in a negative way.' She conceals a shudder as she considers the possibility of a panic or public lynching. 'I don't think that they would, but, once a secret is out, you can't make it a secret again.'

Kagome and Kiyoko walk down the corridors. Hoshi, Sanura, Fujiwara, and Naghaiye follow them.

The servants and officials in the hallway, and they are more numerous than just few minutes ago, all stop and bow to Kagome.

'The rumors are already spreading.' Kagome thinks.

Kagome turns a corner to the left. Kiyoko, almost turns right, than stops and catches up with Kagome. "The way to your breakfast room is." She starts to say.

"Inu-yasha is coming down this corridor." Kagome replies, interrupting her.

A minute or so, later, Inu-yasha appears in the distance in the corridor.

The centuries have treated him well, from a distance he appears to be unchanged. Even up close there are not many changes. His white hair is still long, not as long as Kagome's, but still long. It is tied behind him by a ribbon.

He still wears his traditional fire rat clothes. Once, centuries ago, Kagome and others tried to explain to him that changing into a different uniform might be better. After he ignored their arguments for a couple of decades, they stopped mentioning it to him.

Around his neck is a necklace, unlike Kagome's bejeweled one, though, his is plain thick gold. (Like Kagome's necklace, it is a multi functional communication device, as well. Although, since he can't stand to put earpieces in his ears, using it isn't quite as easy as Kagome uses hers.) Tetsusaiga is at his side. His other hip also sports a pistol sidearm.

He stands up straighter than he used to. (As head of the military, there are a lot of parades, etc., in which he's got to stand up straight. It's paid off and improved his posture over the centuries.) And around his eyes, are thin lines, and his eyes themselves have changed. They are still yellow, but where Kagome's eyes throws your soul back at you, his eyes have seen more pain and suffering than anyone creature should ever have to.

Much of that pain and suffering has been done at his orders.

"Where do you get off interfering with my security orders?!" Inu-yasha yells as soon as he spots Kagome.

He jumps over a couple of servants, to get to Kagome as fast as possible. Behind him, a group of aides, similar but larger, to the group following Kagome, exclaims in surprise and try to catch up with him. Miroku is in that group.

"Because additional protection isn't needed." Kagome calmly replies, as Inu-yasha comes to a stop before her.

"I, fucking, decide security." Inu-yasha growls. "Especially when there is a real threat."

As Kagome and Inu-yasha begin to argue, Inu-yasha's aides and Kiyoko, Hoshi and the others spread out, trying to give them room to argue, and with their bodies, try to hide the argument from the other servants. Miroku does slide over next to Kiyoko. Which are gathering, silently, stealthy, in the corridor.

"It's a team of less than ten people, Inu-yasha." Kagome calmly replies. "And, they have nothing that can truly harm me."

"Really." Inu-yasha stares at Kagome's eyes. "My knowledge says that they are using radioactive ammo. And you know what that does to demons and other magical creatures."

See Author's note: radioactive info below.

Some of the people around Kagome and Inu-yasha gasp at that.

Fujiwara can see that Sanura doesn't understand and he quickly whispers to her. "When x-ray's and other radioactive medical treatments were first discovered, it quickly became clear that those things hurt demons and other magical creatures very easily. Demonic and magical DNA is very fragile and mutant easily. There is even a rumor that inu-yasha almost died due to an x-ray."

"Radiation is a form of natural chaos magic." Kagome says, in a dismissive tone. "I don't have to worry about it, Inu-yasha."

"Goddamn it, Kagome!" Inu-yasha yells, "you know what it can do!"

"And, think, Inu-yasha." Kagome growls at him, "Who put you back together again! I did! If I couldn't deal with radiation then, you'd be dead and so would I!"

Inu-yasha opens his mouth and closes it. His eyes flick side to side, glancing at the onlookers.

Kagome's mouth twitches upward.

His mouth twitches upward.

The share the same thought, 'we're on stage, again.' Crossing both of their minds.

"Prove it." Inu-yasha snarls.

Kagome sighs and holds up her hand. It changes, twisting into several clawed, animal paws, even into a tree branch, before shifting back to normal. "I control my body down to the atomic level, Inu-yasha. I've spent a lot of time with the biological scientists, remember. Radioactive material is used. I've studied human DNA, animal and plant DNA and my own." She pauses. "I will say that, if I'm hit with a radioactive bullet it will hurt, but, nothing that I can't fix."

The aides and people around Kagome sigh, as their concerns about her safety are lessened.

Kagome and Inu-yasha share a knowing glance, 'There is no need to make them worry.' Is the thought that they share.

Kagome nods. "All that this means is the European and ottoman leadership does believe the rumors that I'm afraid of radiation and it can hurt me."

Inu-yasha growls, pauses, "that's immaterial, I'm still going to increase your bodyguard unit. And Kiyoko's."

"No" Kagome says in firm voice. "You are not going to move people and waste their time."

"Guarding you and Kiyoko is not a waste of time!" Inu-yasha growls back, breathing heavily from anger.

"It is." Kagome growls back. "There are better things that they can be doing."

"No, there it isn't!"

"Inu-yasha." Kagome pauses, closing her eyes, controlling herself, "listen to me. I can protect myself against anything that they have. Adding more guards around me will not help." She opens her eyes, "if anything they will hurt."

Inu-yasha sneers, "no fucking way."

"Yes, they will. IF that team sees the extra security, they may attack another target. So, by adding guards to me, you will be causing other innocents to be hurt."

Inu-yasha opens his mouth, than pauses, licking his mouth.

"I want the guards to be spread out, looking for that team. I want them to find them before they can strike. IF they can find them before they strike, then that saves lives." Kagome's mouth twitches, "In fact, Inu-yasha, I'd rather have to reduce my guard force."

"Reduce!"

"Yes! Reduce." Kagome glares at him, "I want that team to attack me. I can control what happens then. I do not want that team, to say, decide to grab a group of school children and kill them, or worse hold them as hostages. Can you image the problems, Inu-yasha? How many thousands of children were transported into the city for this week? All so they could have a chance to see and maybe greet, Me."

He grimaces, and nods.

"Especially, today, Anniversary day and the parade that comes with it. The day in which millions of extra people are in the city, and that the entire world is watching. If something is going to happen, I want it to happen to me."

"That's how they fucking got in." Inu-yasha growls under his breath. "All those extra people."

Kagome shrugs. "Of course, we knew the possibilities years ago, Inu-yasha, but I refused then, and I refuse now to alter the plans. The people expect and deserve this celebration and things will go on as scheduled."

His eyes flick to Kiyoko, "Miroku mentioned a change of plans for our daughter."

Kagome's eyes flick to her, as well, "yes. And I fully approve."

"Mom! Father!" Kiyoko cries.

Inu-yasha looks over. His eyes flick up and down her body. "You were injured during morning exercise today. Hmmm."

"That won't work," Kiyoko growls. "Everyone knows that Mother can heal me, and even if she was too busy, there are other healers in the household."

Inu-yasha shrugs. "That doesn't matter. It's an excuse. People will talk, but they also know that you and your mother." He glares at Kagome. Kagome stares back, without expression. "Don't get along. They'll nod, and accept it. They'll assume that you two had a fight and you're not around today because of it."

Kiyoko looks at Miroku, a slight plea for help in her eyes.

Miroku licks his lips and shakes his head, no, slightly.

Kiyoko grinds her jaws together and steps back away from Kagome and Inu-yasha. She doesn't leave the area. She just puts a couple of people between her and them.

Inu-yasha and Kagome stare at each other.

'Are you sure?' he telepathically asks her.

'Yes. Very.' She replies.

Inu-yasha nods. He snarls wordlessly and spins away from Kagome to face his aides. "Ok. You heard her. I know that there are alternate plans. I want to hear them, now. Including the ones that have me with her along the parade route."

Kagome moves behind him. She places her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Inu-yasha." She says.

"You know that they'll attack during the parade." He says. "You have no real protection along that route."

"And, I know that I was supposed to be alone." Kagome says in a quiet, almost a whispering, voice. "Will you join me?"

He spins to face her. "I am going to, whither you like it or not."

"I do like it, Inu-yasha." She says. "You and I spend far too much time apart."

"Yeah." He whispers. His ears flick on the top of his head, as the people around them lean in to hear them speak.

Her mouth twitches up in a smile. She bends over and kisses him on the mouth.

He grabs her, squeezing her and kisses her back.

'do you still love me?' she telepathically asks.

'yes, I just wish...'

'I know.'

They break their kiss.

Whispers sweep the people observing them.

"Go on to breakfast, Kagome." Inu-yasha orders, "I'll be along as soon as I've made some new orders."

Kagome nods, smiling.

She, Kiyoko, Hoshi and the others follow her as she heads for her breakfast."

A few minutes later.

The door in front of Kagome slides up automatically. She enters the room.

Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands, turns, and bows to Kagome.

Rin, the Lady of the Western lands, bows to her best friend.

The end of the chapter 4

Chapter 5 Sesshomaru & Rin.

(And I will in that chapter, explain what happened to them and how/why things have changed.)

author note:

Radioactive science. Kagome has that under tight control. Some of that knowledge is essential for medical reasons. There is a special city that she ordered built in the middle of the Australian desert. ALL radioactive material, in the Japanese empire, is made there, and then shipped to hospitals for use, then shipped back for long term storage/recycle.

Non-medical uses? The city includes a small nuclear power plant, and other labs, but Kagome heavily limits research.

Currently, since the colony on the Moon is up and stable, Kagome is transferring as much of the labs/scientists up to the moon as possible.

The bomb? That will be revealed in the story. But, I will say this, she did bring back with her pictures of Hiroshima. And She does not want that to happen again.

Author's note: Inu-yasha a biography. (Nonmilitary)

Born unknown? Still living. Age 565

His most commonly used title: Shogun or Shogun of the Outer lands. (His complete list of titles, honors, etc. is pages long . . . and he hates them . . . ) Generally, he prefers to be called, Inu-yasha.

He does recognize that people do think that it is disrespectful to address him by his name, so, he does accept Shogun or Shogun of the Outer Lands. (You start going on about all of his titles, and suddenly, he'll decide that you just volunteered for some dull job . . . )

He is, also, the Husband of Kagome. He is, officially, her heir if something would happen to her.

(The rest of the chain of command is Sesshomaru, Shippo, Rin, then the current Emperor of Japan.)

His relationship with her? Due to their responsibilities, neither has a lot of free/down time. They try to schedule time together, but there have been years between times that they are together on occasion. They do talk, regularly, (Kagome, also, has a telepathic link with Inu-yasha, and they talk via that method.), But, the actual amount of time that they are physically together is very limited. Maybe a month's time per year, maybe less. (And most of this time is spent on Official business, not in the bedroom, or even in a less semi-private setting.)

Do they still care about each other? Yes. When they are together, and all the official business is done, they are very close. (If for no other reason than, with the exception of Shippo, Sesshomaru, and Rin. They are Alone. They have no other peers. Just children and people that work/obey and worship them.)

Does Inu-yasha have sex with other women? Yes.

With Kagome's knowledge and encouragement, by the way.

Why? Two reasons.

Reason 1

For modern readers, what follows is WRONG, but in the culture of the time, and the modified culture that I'm using, what follows is CORRECT.

Marriages, in historical japan (and Europe, and throughout the world. It even happens today,) ARE political events. Marriages were the peace treaties, commerce treaties, cultural treaties of the time. A marriage between the two parties sealed the deal. (Ie Spain was united when the Kingdoms of Castile and Aragon where combined due to a marriage.)

Even before 1575, Inu-yasha, to seal military assistant treaties, married the daughters of various Samurai families. And, since the children of these treaties, in many cases, are considered part of the treaties, he did have sex and children by these women. (Kagome, by the way, has done similar things. She hasn't officially married any other man, but, she has had children by men other that Inu-yasha or Sesshomaru. And she has adopted even more children, similar to a living peace treaty.)

In addition to formal marriages, some of these treaties have Inu-yasha acquiring concubines. (Not a formal marriage, but there is still a family marriage-like connection.)

The sex with these political wives, does tend to be limited both in frequency and pleasure. (The wives, of course, are allowed to have male lovers.)

Over the centuries, Inu-yasha has had up to 20 different wives at one time. (Currently he has 4, in addition to Kagome.) And even more concubines. (Currently between 10 to 12, the number tends to change every year.)

It should be noted, that as Kagome's population control laws were put in place, Inu-yasha has limited the number of children he has. And of the current 4 wives, 1 of them, he's never had sex with, another he's only been with a couple of times.

How many children does Inu-yasha have? Through the centuries . . .

Several hundred, most have grown old and died. Currently, in addition to Kiyoko he has one other child/teenager (a 5-year-old boy by his current mistress.) All of his living children are adults.

Reason 2

Inu-yasha, due to his military duties, spends most of his time AWAY from Kagome, and after 1600, away from Japan. There have been decades that he hasn't stepped foot on the Japanese home islands. (Kagome does travel, heavily, as well. Which complicates the problems of scheduling . . . )

Inu-yasha, at first, did attempt not to have sex with other women. (Even though, his duties and Kagome's duties prevented Kagome and him from being together.)

Kagome, though, believes that a good, healthy life includes companionship and sex. And her duties and responsibilities prevent her from giving inu-yasha all the companionship that Inu-yasha deserves/requires. So, Inu-yasha's refusal to have a full and complete life, in her opinion, caused her to force him into having sex/companionship with other women.

She, even, hired some of the best geisha's in japan to seduce him . . . it didn't really work. He did it, resentfully, under duress. (This was around 1580) the next day. He saved the geisha's (and their servants) from being killed/raped by a group of bandits. That night, one of the young apprentice geisha's sneaked into his tent and thanked him, not with sex, but simply by wanting him to hold her. The next morning, the sex between them began.

Since then, inu-yasha has had a mistress. (The person that he normally has sex/sleeps with.) She travels with him, at times, even under direct enemy fire. She normally stays outside Japan. (Inu-yasha's maintains a household in northern Australia, primarily for his current mistress.) Inu-yasha gets very nervous when Kagome meets his mistress . . . (not that it's ever been a problem. Kagome has never said a bad thing about them, and whenever they are brought to her 'official' notice, she's praised them.)

As time has pasted, Inu-yasha has developed a pattern of having a mistress from one of the newer provinces. (His current mistress is from one of the tribes south of Kabul.) His mistress, since she is with him, basically all the time, helps him understand what is going on in the new provinces. (Where most of the problems occur.)

Since Inu-yasha, as the Empires's military commander, controls even the civilian government in those new provinces, this helps him make good choices. In many cases, his mistress tends to become his major advisor on civilian affairs. Which helps, a lot, since many of his other advisors tend NOT to be from those provinces, and without that personal touch/knowledge, they tend to get things wrong.

(Not to mention that this pattern is publically known, and Inu-yasha's mistress, tends to get a lot of letters/complaints from her home province, highlighting any problems. Which allows Inu-yasha to growl at his other advisors. "What the fuck is going on? My mistress has gotten a letter complaining about, etc. You told me that there won't be this type of a problem. Go there, in person, and fix it. You're not leaving there until its fucking solved. And If I have to do fix it, you're going to counting the sands of the Sahara!")

How does he feel about his mistresses?

He loves them, perhaps not with the intensity of his feelings for Kagome, but the love and caring are there. As they grow old and retire he makes sure that they are well cared for. Many of them, or their families, become very powerful. (The current Regional governor of South America is related to former mistresses of Inu-yasha.)

does he have sex with other women, even with a mistress, still? Yes. Sometimes.

Since Kagome's and Inu-yasha lives are basically on-screen all the time. Does there lifestyle affect others? Yes, but, to a degree. Everyone also knows that kagome and Inu-yasha's duties/responsibilities are basically unique, and, as such, they are allowed special behaviors.

Thank you for reading

jeff shelton


	7. sesshomaru & Rin

Kagome: Goddess of Japan

Chapter 5: Sesshomaru and Rin

Kagome's mouth twitches up in a smile. She bends over and kisses him on the mouth.

He grabs her, squeezing her and kisses her back.

'Do you still love me?' she telepathically asks.

'Yes, I just wish . . . '

'I know.'

They break their kiss.

Whispers sweep the people observing them.

"Go on to breakfast, Kagome." Inu-yasha orders, "I'll be along as soon as I've made some new orders."

Kagome nods, smiling.

She, Kiyoko, Hoshi and the others follow her as she heads for her breakfast.

A few minutes later.

The door in front of Kagome slides up automatically. She enters the room.

Two people are standing in the room.

The room is a simple, if large, room. Instead of the small group in it, the room could comfortably accommodate twenty people. The walls are covered with art. The theme is such that it makes the room seem to be transformed into a flowery meadow. Any doors, of course, are hidden by the art.

Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands, turns, and bows to Kagome.

The years have not changed him. His white hair, his expression, his eyes and the lines around them have remained the same. He is wearing his traditional clothes, and he is wearing Tenseiga and Tokijin, both are at his side.

Rin, the Lady of the Western lands, bows to her best friend.

Rin appears to be a beautiful young woman in her late twenties. Like Kagome, her black hair is long, straight and brushes the floor when it is let down. This morning, however, her hair is already made up into a complex, traditional hairstyle. (She slept in it overnight, and then her servants this morning fixed her hair, which is fairly common for such a hairstyle. It does take hours to create.)

Her kimono appears to be a heavier weave than the one that Kagome is where. It is decorated with cats, of various sizes and types. (Rin's kimono has, like Kagome's, has a spell on it that changes the patterns on a daily basis. The theme of Rin's kimono is animals, not plants like Kagome's however.)

In the center of the room, is a low table, with some silk cushions placed around it. The table is oak, with a gorgeous lacquer finish.

The door closes behind Kagome, allowing only Hoshi and Kiyoko to enter. Kagome's eyes flick to the cameras. They have been turned off by Sesshomaru. Of all her companions he is the one that least liked them, and in deference to him, she allows him to control the cameras around him.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome says, with a smile, as she walks to him and gives him a kiss on his nose. "I'm glad to see you."

He nods. A smile twitches on his lips. "Kagome."

She then moves to Rin and hugs Rin. Rin hugs her back. "Is something up?" Rin whispers.

"Yes." Kagome whispers back, "but, it can wait."

Hoshi and Kiyoko stand next to the door after they entered. The rest of the aides and servants that were following Kagome wait outside the room.

Kagome releases Rin, glances at Sesshomaru, who raises an eyebrow, but doesn't do anything else.

She turns to Kiyoko and waves her forward. "It has been awhile since you've met your uncle, Sesshomaru, Kiyoko."

Kiyoko steps forward and bows, "lord of the western lands." She says in a serious voice, with just the hint of nervousness.

He nods. "Kiyoko, daughter of Kagome, possessor of the soul of Sango."

Kiyoko grimaces at that but stands up straight.

Rin walks over and hugs Kiyoko. "It has been a couple of months."

Kiyoko smiles and hugs Rin back. "Yes, it has." Kiyoko has a good relationship with Rin. When Kagome is gone, traveling, which she is a good portion of the time, Rin, will arrive and take Kagome's place in many ceremonies. So, the two of them have a good relationship.

"How much blood is Inu-yasha showing?" Sesshomaru asks.

Kagome replies, "not too much, he agreed that I can protect myself."

His eyebrow raises, "even with the forbidden ammo?"

"Even from the forbidden ammo."

Rin grimaces, "so, the rumor of a strike team was real."

Kagome nods. "The ghosts of the city, and Inu-yasha spies both confirm it."

Rin grimaces, "unless they are caught before they can harm anyone, this will probably force a war."

Everyone in the room nods, although Kagome and Sesshomaru share a glance at each other as they do.

"Although, I wonder why they choose now," Rin continues, "I know that the talks with Europe and the Ottoman empires about stopping their pollution and population growth have gone nowhere for years, and you have warned them that your patience is running out. Still." She pauses and she looks at Kagome. "And, ever since you destroyed that mountain near Vienna, they haven't been working on forbidden technologies."

"They do have forbidden ammunition." Sesshomaru replies. "That would imply that they have been working on it, my dear."

Kagome says, drily, "They are working on those technologies. They've just spread the labs out, and buried them deeper. But, that attack did kill their best scientists, so they are going slower than before."

Rin frowns, "Ah, I see. I was thinking that the ammo might be leftovers from before we struck. Still, I wonder why today."

"Its mom's parade today." Kiyoko says, trying to show that she has been paying attention to world events. 

(She is Kagome's daughter, and no matter how much she might dislike her mother, in the future, she will in all likelihood have an important position within her mother's empire, so she should show that she can do an important job.)

Kiyoko continues, as everyone looks at her. "There are how many extra millions of people in the city this week, especially today? This would be the best and easiest chance to get someone close. How many legitimate visitors from Europe and the ottoman empire are in the city today, especially compared to normal?"

Kagome, Rin and Sesshomaru share a look.

Hoshi, after a glance at her hand-held computer, says, "there are a little more than one hundred thousand from Europe and the Ottoman empire, directly. If you add in people from our nearby provinces, the number increases even more."

Rin nods to Hoshi, politely accepting the technical knowledge, and then she smiles at Kiyoko, "I know that, my dear, I should have phrased my question differently. An attack, successful or non-successful today, means that Kagome," She nod to Kagome and continues, "Has the opening she needs to declare war, now."

Kagome nods. "Not that I really needed an excuse to declare war." She says. "They are in violation of the treaty of Paris that Europe and I signed close to two hundred years ago. That treaty placed limits on how much pollution that they can make, and they are breaking it, and have been for decades."

The door opens and Inu-yasha enters the room. He sweeps the room with a glance, grunts, and announces, "Where's breakfast?"

As if that was a signal, which it was, one of the wall sections slides back and a couple of servants enter and begin to place bowls and plates of food on the table.

Sesshomaru, as everyone is sitting down, remarks, "Where will you be during the parade, little brother. Waiting and watching at the end of the parade as planned?"

"With her." Inu-yasha replies. He looks at Sesshomaru and Rin. "Do you want me to add you two? There is room."

Sesshomaru and Rin exchange a glance, as he says, "no. we will remain at the receiving end of the parade. There are a large number of dignitaries there, and some of us need to be there."

Rin nods.

Once everyone is sitting down, and ready, there is a pause, then Kagome says the traditional Japanese word "Itadakimasu" before they begin to eat.

As she says it, Rin, Hoshi and Kiyoko share an amused glance between them. Kagome's personal breakfast, or any meal she attends, really, is always strange, when compared to normal meals. A recent addition to the traditional custom is to add to that word, a few another short sentence/prayer thanking Kagome. (It's by no means common throughout the empire, but it has been gaining in popularity.) And it's something that Kagome, personally, can't do.

As they eat, Kagome activities her personal telepathic link with Sesshomaru.

'Sesshomaru?' She mentally says to him, 'is there anything?'

A pause, then he replies. 'A genie has informed me that there might be two teams. But, since genies are known for twisting knowledge and information to fit their desires, not the truth, I am hesitant to fully trust him.'

Kagome pauses. 'Yes. I see. I can see him making something up, as well. Ever since that incident with that lawyer genie, they haven't liked me.'

'The law you made was vague. And he took advantage of it's wording.'

'The substance and meaning of the law is plain. I left the wording vague so it could be adapted as best fits the specific situation. He twisted the words around, into something that I did not like or nor intend to happen.'

Sesshomaru doesn't reply.

Kagome sighs, 'Please, Sesshomaru. Do not be like this. Not today, please. Be my consort, not, the lord of the western lands.'

A pause.

Sesshomaru flicks his eyes to Inu-yasha and Kiyoko, who are talking animatedly about a scheduled extended (three month) schooling trip for Kiyoko to the plains of the Serengeti in Africa.

"The first time I saw those plains and the herds of animals that cover them was," Inu-yasha says as he quickly begins to dominate the conversation around the table, as he tells old stories.

Rin, and occasionally Hoshi, will interject real-life facts and history, when Inu-yasha's enthusiasm gets the best of him, and he, to be polite, 'gets the facts fuzzy.'

'Even if it means changing your plans to be with Inu-yasha, alone, later this evening?' Sesshomaru asks.

'Of course.' Kagome replies, instantly. 'He won't like it, of course, but once I explain to him, why, he'll understand.'

A pause. 'Do I tell him that I will be, alone, with you?' she asks.

Another pause.

'Sesshomaru?'

More silence from the telepathic link.

'Please, Sesshomaru, let me change my schedule. Let me be with you.' kagome asks in a begging tone. 'I don't remember the last time I had to beg, please.'

'I'll decide later.' Sesshomaru finally says, as he breaks the link.

Kagome conceals a sigh, as she thinks, 'I had hopes. But, now, I don't know. I made sure that he knew that Inu-yasha and I had plans to be alone tonight, and I thought that he would want to force me to change my schedule. He's always gotten some pleasure from knowing that I've chosen him above Inu-yasha.'

She purses her lips, 'perhaps, a suggestion to inu-yasha? If he asks Sesshomaru to be with me tonight that might do it. I know that he will not like it, but, he knows that Sesshomaru and I need more to spend more time together.'

She mentally nods her head, 'yes, during the parade, I'll mention it. And, then, during this evening's ball, Inu-yasha can tell Sesshomaru.'

Kagome, due to her thoughts, is slowly picking at and eating her food. Her breakfast is, today, a fairly traditional Japanese breakfast, then only major exception is a few, non-traditional, crackers. The amount of food before her, though, is very small, compared to traditional amounts.

Rin, who has noticed that Kagome and Sesshomaru, are both more subdued than normal, asks, "Kagome? Is there something?" (Both of them would have added jumped in, correcting Inu-yasha, especially Sesshomaru, but neither has done so.)

Kagome smiles, "Oh, not really, Rin." She quickly replies in an upbeat tone. "I was just thinking about the algae crackers." She picks up one of them.

"I've had factories built, that grows this bio-modified algae and process it into crackers." Kagome begins as she turns her cracker over and over.

The conversation between Kiyoko and Inu-yasha stops as everyone listens to Kagome.

"These crackers, with some added vitamins and flavoring, can give a person all the nutrition that is needed. I've tried to make them part of the daily meal for the empire." She pauses.

"You also built those factories underground, so the surface can be given back to nature." Hoshi remarks. "The more algae crackers that people eat, the less land that needs to used for growing food."

Kagome nods. "And, in parts of the world, I've succeeded." She smiles, "even some of the very traditional Chinese will eat them. Not as much as I would like, but they do." She sighs, "but, here in japan, in the very heartland, I've had the least success."

Kiyoko jumps in with, "They're boring, mom. Even with the flavoring."

Kagome's eyes narrow, she smiles, "yes, they are, I suppose."

"You bet!" Kiyoko exclaims. "Just a few days ago, Sanura and I were talking about them."

"You know." Kagome says in a musing tone, interrupting her daughter, "I do want more people to eat them. And, Kiyoko, since you have, occasionally, complained that I've not told you want I plan for you in the future."

Everyone looks at Kagome in surprise.

Kagome's smile grows. She holds up the cracker, looking over it, at Kiyoko, as she says in a super-serious tone. "Perhaps, I should have you become, say, a creative advisor to the council that controls the distribution and sale of the crackers."

Kiyoko stares at her mother, an expression of horror appearing on her face at the thought of being forced to go to very boring bureaucratic meetings, in which the highpoint of the day is listening to hours long presentations of dry facts and figures . . .

Inu-yasha slaps his thigh as he begins to laugh, "She got you!" He says between the laughs.

Kiyoko turns to face Inu-yasha.

Kagome allows a giggle to escape her.

Kiyoko turns to face her mother. "You!" she exclaims.

"I won't," Kagome says, between her giggles.

Kiyoko breathes a sigh of relief. Hoshi reaches over and gives her a pat on her back.

"Although, I should." Kagome says.

Kiyoko jerks as if she was stung by a wasp.

"You do need to have some hands on experience dealing with bureaucrats, whose purpose in existence, is to keep everything the same. Bureaucrats hate change, and so even if a good plan comes up, they will delay and obstruct it, if for no other reason then they didn't come up with it, and if it succeeds, someone else will get the credit."

the horrified expression on Kiyoko's face grows . . .

Inu-yasha, Sesshomaru, Rin and Hoshi all nod at that statement.

Kagome sighs, "Of all the battles that I've fought." She looks around at others. They all nod. "Of all battles that we've fought, that is the one in which we've succeeded at the least."

"You mean lost." Inu-yasha grumbles.

Kagome nods. "Yes, I mean lost. That is one battle that cannot be won."

The end of the chapter 5

Authors' note: crackers

Developed for the space station/travel. Massive underground factories have been set up under most major cities where the algae are grown and processed.

It's not the most cost-effective food to make, but Kagome wants to return part of the earth's surface to nature.

All of her temples have it and give it away, free, to pilgrims, tourists, and people in need.

Also: Kagome's meal's.

Since people like to know what she is doing, her meals and the recipes are also known. And since she knows that people will imitate her, she and her dietary scientists use that to help people maintain a good diet. Her meals are well-rounded and nutritious.

However, the serving sizes are smaller than needed, so that people can add in their own personal touches. (Basically traditional cultural foods for the area that they live in, etc.)

Also, to reflect the large number of cultures within the empire, her meals change each week, highlighting a different culture. This week, since it is her anniversary week, traditional Japanese meals are eaten.

Authors' note: I had a reviewer asked why I emphasize the sexual side of the characters, and especially the non-traditional types of sex.

1. Because sex is what is different about their lives. Kagome, Inu-yasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippo and others, spend hours upon hours in meetings, doing paperwork, as they run/control most of the world. They don't have a lot of time for entertainment, especially when they are together, so, once the 'official' business is over . . .

They do have public balls, go to the Kabuki/Noh or other types of theaters, and other entertainment, but, when they do, they are on stage, as much as the entertainers are.

They can't let down their hair and relax all that often . . .

2. Kagome has a different view on sex then is standard in the real world. To her sex is part of the life and is to be enjoyed. (Yes, there are limits, orgies can be fun, but you can't do that all the time. You have to other duties, jobs, etc., and that has to be done.)

Sex is part of life, and in the proper place/time it will be done. How much? That depends on the person/couple. For some people that is maybe, once a month, for others it is, at least, once a day.

Kagome and Inu-yasha have about the same sex drive, and they both try to have sex on a daily basis, Sesshomaru and Rin, don't have that strong of a sex drive, so they do it about once a month. (You put Kagome with Sesshomaru, and her sex drive will feed his, and that will increase the number of times he has sex.)

Although, if you read the Christian/Islamic anti-kagome stories, she has hourly orgies.

To Kagome, if a young woman was about to be married, and her only knowledge about sex, is, say, a five minute lecture from her mother, as she was putting on the wedding gown, then, That mother is a failure as a parent.

Sex is a part, and in most marriages a major part, of the couples life together, so learning only after you get married about problems as a couple in bed, is NOT a good thing. And that can be easily solved before marriage, and even before a couple gets engaged.

Sex is part of life. The human body's primary purpose in existence is to reproduce. That means sex. To Kagome, if you don't teach children/young adults about it, you are failing in your duty as a parent. Sex is something that you will do in life, you should be able to learn about beforehand, so you don't make mistakes and more mistakes . . .

Does this mean that there are daily orgies in the street, etc. No. Life includes more things than sex. But, unlike in the real world, she does not suppress it.

Does this openness lead to problems? Yes, of course. But so does the real life policy of suppressing sex. Kagome prefers to deal with the problems associated with openness, then with the problems associated with suppression.

Do orgies in the street happen? Rarely, but yes. (During Kagome's celebration week, the highlight is a major party, like Mardi Gras, and some towns take that party even further.) Kagome is a fertility goddess. And sex can be how you worship a fertility goddess. (It depends on the city/priest, etc.)

Authors' note: Sesshomaru and Rin

Rin born 1540-1543? Still living. Age 455 and more

Wife of the Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western lands. (That is the first of her titles, she has a massive list of others.) And like Inu-yasha, she does prefer to be called simply, Rin.

She is publically very popular. She's even made recent trips to Europe and the Ottoman empire, where crowds came out to view her and cheer her. They accept Shippo's presence, since he is the official ambassador, but like him? No. Not really. Kagome and Inu-yasha are hated in Europe/ottoman. Sesshomaru frightens people (all of over the world . . . )

Privately, she is a master assassin/ninja (she learned that from Sesshomaru during their first trip to Europe. Nowadays, her skills may not be what they once were, due to lack of use.)

History: late in 1553, Sesshomaru left japan. He went to Europe to change European history to help Kagome. (His presence at Kagome's side was NOT helpful. Too many people felt that HE was controlling Kagome, and the HE was ruling through Kagome. That made them refuse to help her.)

He left Jakken and Rin behind, even left a note to Kagome that he wished Rin and Shippo to marry.

But.

Rin, dragging Jakken, behind her, ran away and followed Sesshomaru. She caught up with him at the Korea/China border. During this trip she and Jakken had many magical adventures. She has never gone into detail about those adventures. Jakken's story changed with each retelling.

During it, however, is when she gained Immortality.

Sess. & Kagome has determined that part of her soul is sealed, somewhere. Where and in what object that her soul is sealed in, they don't know. Both assume her soul is in a mirror. Because of that, she can't be killed, her body will regenerate. And she can alter her body's shape from anything from a little girl to an old woman, at will.

On the other hand, it has frozen part of her soul. Part of her will, no matter how wise/knowledgeable she has gotten, she will always be the little girl that loves and follows Sesshomaru. (As she grew older/experienced adding sex to that love, was, to her, a natural outgrowth of her love.)

Sesshomaru did start to drag them back to Kagome, but at the Korean shoreline about to board the ship back to Japan, Rin's crying finally overcame his resistance, and he brought them with him on his trip.

Sesshomaru and Rin spent from 1554 to 1580 on his trip to Europe and his plan to change Europe.

(Sesshomaru, although there were the occasional lapses, during this trip did not give Rin much encouragement in her quest for his love. His plan was for her to marry Shippo.)

When they returned to japan, after a few years, Rin and Shippo were married. Rin did have a child by Shippo. But, the marriage was more a formal friendship, then a love match. (Rin, no matter what, never loved Shippo more than she loved Sess.) After a while the marriage was only a formality and Shippo and Rin began to look for love elsewhere. (I'll handle Shippo later.)

Rin, of course, always looked at Sesshomaru, and she began another campaign too win his love.

This time, though, she was successful.

Why? The same reason that Kagome pressed other women onto Inu-yasha. Kagome knew that she could not, due to her duties give Sesshomaru the love and companionship that he needed. And, unlike Inu-yasha, Sesshomaru is/was a lot more picky about his companions. Rin stepped up, with Kagome's full knowledge and approval, and gave him that. At first it was just companionship, then love.

She, formally, divorced Shippo and married Sesshomaru in 1658.

For two centuries 1650 to 1850 Kagome/Inu-yasha/Rin/Sesshomaru was a very stable foursome. Given their duties, especially, military duties during this time, whenever possible, Rin loved Sesshomaru (and in few occasions' Inu-yasha.) Kagome loved Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha. (And, yes, her friendship with Rin grew as well.) In case a reader in wondering . . . Sesshomaru/Inu-yasha never occurred, and threesomes (of any variety) were very rare.

Since 1850 or so, Kagome and Sesshomaru's relationship (detailed below) has become strained. Rin, who loves both of them, has/is trying her best to repair/strengthen the relationship.

Unlike Kagome, Rin has had very few children over the centuries. 1 by Shippo (boy), 1 by Inu-yasha (girl), 3 by Sesshomaru (2 boys, 1 girl). Currently she has no children, nor is she playing any for at least the next 20 years.

Does she have sex with anyone beside Sesshomaru, especially like Inu-yasha and his mistresses/wives? No, not really.

Sometimes, on special occasions/encounters, yes, but, if so, it is just a one-night stand. Her love is reserved for Sesshomaru, and since he doesn't want her to sleep with anyone but himself, she obeys him. (Masturbation is something that she is very familiar with . . . )

Rin's daily duties?

She, of the five major figures (Kagome, Inu-yasha, Sesshomaru, Shippo and herself), travels the least. She, normally, remains at Sesshomaru's castle in the mountains west of Kyoto. She, to a large degree, runs the bureaucracy that Sesshomaru has sent up to handle the demon/magical creatures that exist within the Japanese empire.

(She, also, when Kagome is traveling, tends to help out in Edo. She'll move to Edo, and take Kagome's place in many ceremonies. Kagome has delegated tremendous powers to Rin. Ie. If Rin says that 2 2 5, the government will change the text books, unless Kagome stops them. Should something happen to Kagome, Rin would the popular choice to replace her.)

Sesshomaru: a biography

Born unknown. Still alive. Age 600 or more

He is called Lord of the Western Lands, or Lord of the Demons. (And unlike Inu-yasha, he does care about his titles. He accepts that not everyone will use them, but, very few people call him Sesshomaru, ever.)

His formal duties include both military and civilian functions. Kagome, generally, pays attention to the human side of the empire. Sesshomaru, generally, runs the demonic/magical side of the empire. (That is his civilian function.)

He is also a general on the military side, and he controls the military units that are manned by demons. He is considered the empire's best strategic general. (Ie his best abilities are not with the combat troops, but determining their use/placement at a higher level. Ie pentagon staff general, not someone with the troops being shoot at.) He has in the past been given traditional

Army command. (He has been uniformly successful, but some the tactics/plans his uses are extreme.)

History:

As mentioned above, he spent years in Europe trying to change European history. (Somewhat successfully, but he did not achieve all of his goals.)

Once he returned to Japan that ignited a civil war against Kagome. Samurai feared him that, combined with the question of who will rule japan, The traditional Shogun/emperor or Kagome, that fueled the war. The shogun fought against Kagome and lost.

Kagome placed at semi-puppet on the shogun throne, and created the post 'Shogun of the outer lands', for the army outside the home islands. That post was given to Inu-yasha, and with it, he has conquered most of the world.

From approx. 1600 to 1725 Sesshomaru spent organizing the various demonic tribes of Japan. (A much harder task than the Kagome's human side. She, combined with her friends, had overwhelming power at her disposal to succeed.) Sesshomaru, although powerful, does not have that overwhelming power to back him up. Kagome will/would help him more, but his pride limits the number of times that he asks for help. And Kagome, as positive person and trusting Sesshomaru, doesn't press him about things, as much as she should.

(His marriage to Rin didn't help, but, by that time, the fact the Rin wasn't a true human anymore was well-known, so it didn't hurt him either.)

Beginning in 1725 he began to organize the races of the non-Japanese demons/magical creatures that the expanding Japanese empire was absorbing. It has not been as easy a task absorbing cultures on the human side.

Even to the present, there are a large number of demonic/magical races that, at best, only acknowledge Sesshomaru's rule lightly. Ie his leadership is very symbolic. 'Yes, you rule, but you'd better not ask for anything, you know, concrete to prove it.' Type leadership.

During the years 1750 to 1850, the empire was militarily taxed to the limits. He did have occasional field (combat) commands.

To give an idea about his actions: during the war with the ottoman empire (1805-1808), his command marched across the northern middle east. For a fifty mile across strip of land from Kabul to Istanbul, buzzards flew around that strip. Why? Because nothing remained in that strip that even the buzzards could eat.

Since 1850 or so, he has remained, generally, in the background, trying to rule the demonic/magical side of the empire. And as his daily interaction has lessened the legends about his behavior have grown.

Example: tobacco isn't as popular in Kagome's world as in the real world. While Kagome has placed massive checks on production that is not the reason that tobacco isn't popular. (She only allows a certain, small, amount of the tobacco to be professionally grown, mainly in Cuba and parts of the NA provinces, and most of this is shipped to Europe/ottoman empire.)

Why isn't it? Neither Inu-yasha or Sesshomaru's sensitive noses like it. So, smoking around them, is not a way to get on their good side. And, of course, since Kagome doesn't like smoking, and doesn't like Sesshomaru or Inu-yasha to get upset, the people around her don't smoke. This does limit the popularity, but, there is also the following urban legend.

The legend:

That Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha have killed people just for smoking in their presence.

The truth: Inu-yasha has shattered noses, and massively verbally abused people. Sesshomaru? He has killed people/demons for disobeying his orders. One of the orders that this has happened with is to stop smoking.

Sesshomaru, as was his habit, travels extensively. Of the five major figures, he travels the most.

His relationship with Rin? He does love her.

Does he have a mistress/wives like Inu-yasha? Yes and no. Yes, there other official wives, even concubines. But, these are strictly political. Except for the wedding ceremony, he rarely, if ever, sees them again.

As far as sex with people other than Kagome and/or Rin goes? Sesshomaru only rarely engages in that type of sex. Although, there are some demons that require sex to function (ie succubus-types) and when dealing with them, he does do it.

His feelings toward Kagome? Ah, that is complex.

They still enjoy each other company. She is, if he would allow her to be, the one person that would fully understand him. Even Rin, will normally, bows and accept his orders.

But, they have been growing apart.

Kagome, Inu-yasha, Rin, Shippo and a few others are aware of it. And everyone is trying to keep things together. (Publicly, the foursome of Kagome/inu-yasha/rin/Sesshomru is firm and stable.)

Why?

Some of it is simply the fact the duties of trying to run the world places tremendous stresses on any relationship.

Some of it is Rin.

While Inu-yasha has other women in his life, they all age and die, so, he always has returns to Kagome.

Sesshomaru, though, has Rin. She is with him, so, as he spends more and more time with Rin, instead of Kagome, his feelings for Rin strengthen, and for Kagome weakens.

Some of it is envy. Kagome has been, basically, successful in her human empire. (Yes, there are problems, of course, but, she can/has solved/defeated them) Sesshomaru, as he tries to organize the demons/magical beings, has not had that level of success. And he wishes that he was more successful.

Some of it is from the fact that Kagome is loved, throughout the world. Her troops will go into battle, and die, out of their love for her. Sesshomaru's troops, though, hate and fear him. Sesshomaru is feared throughout the empire, and hated in Europe and the ottoman empire.

And after centuries of that, he is finding out that where once he was proud of that fact, now, he is hating it. He has discovered that there is nothing in hate/fear, where Kagome has something in love/respect. Changing his behavior would admit that he was wrong for centuries. His pride won't let him do that.

Officially his problems with Kagome are twofold.

Demons/magical creatures are part of the empire and deserve more power. And he wants more power for them. (Ie when a problem comes up between humans and demons, Kagome, generally, will side with the humans.)

Kagome's population control laws, includes demons/magical beings. And, they are, in general, more restrictive for demons/magical beings than for humans. (These laws cause problems for Kagome from the human side as well.) And he wants those laws changed to increase the number of demons/magical beings.

If Kagome will allow these changes, it will make it easier for him to organize/rule the demon/magical beings.

Why doesn't Kagome change? Because many demons/magical creatures evolved from humans, so, to her, human claims are the base to be judged from. She does try to be fair and even handed, but, a lot of the demons/magical creatures refuse to see anything but what they want to see. And they want to see that she is not treating them the way that they think that she should.

(Humans, by the way, have a similar problem. But, Kagome's solution for humans. Teach the children about her way and wait, the people that disagree with her will die. This pattern doesn't work all that well with creatures that, in many cases, age very slowly, so generations are measured in centuries, not years.)

But . . . none of the above is what really drove the wedge between Sesshomaru and Kagome.

The following did that.

In 1847, as the Japanese empire was expanding up the Mississippi. (The conquest of new Orleans occurred in 1845) Jakken was killed a suicide attack by Christians in St. Louis.

Kagome prevented Sesshomaru from raising Jakken from the dead.

"When we were younger, we did things, even the wrong things on occasion. Death is a natural part of life, Sesshomaru." Kagome said. "Jakken is dead, and he will remain so. He lived a long and meaningful life, and I will praise him for that."

And when Sesshomaru objected, pointing out the Jakken is an important servant whose experience would be hard to replace.

"When the archangel Michael killed my eldest son, Sesshomaru. (In 1805)" Kagome said. "I did not raise him from the dead. Even though Inu-yasha and I came come up with reasons to do so. If I had raised my son from the dead and then prevented you from raising Jakken, then, yes, I would be unfair. But, I have not raised my son. You will not raise Jakken." She paused, then, said. "Death is part of nature, I will not interfere with it, like I did when I was younger and more foolish."

(Did inu-yasha like her decision about his eldest son? Hell, no. that fight was long and loud. Kagome won, by summoning the ghost of her son, and he, the ghost, convinced Inu-yasha that his mother was right. She tried a similar tactic with Jakken, but it did not succeed as well as she thinks.)

Since then, well, the relationship between Kagome and Sesshomaru have suffered.

On the surface, most of the time, not even Rin or Inu-yasha can detect any real problems between them. (The arguments about how powerful the demon races should be compared to humans, and the arguments about population control pedate the death of Jakken, and they dismiss them as simply a difference of opinion between Kagome and Sesshomaru.)

But, beneath the surface. Things are happening.

Kagome is aware of the problems. But, she is, basically, a positive person and she does still care/love him, so she is willing to ignore a lot. And, she is not aware of everything.

thank you for reading

jeff shelton


	8. the bath of Kagome

Kagome: Goddess of Japan

Chapter 6: The bath of Kagome.

Inu-yasha slaps his thigh as he begins to laugh, "She got you!" He says between the laughs.

Kiyoko turns to face Inu-yasha.

Kagome allows a giggle to escape her.

Kiyoko turns to face her mother. "You!" she exclaims.

"I won't," Kagome says, between her giggles.

Kiyoko breathes a sigh of relief. Hoshi reaches over and gives her a pat on her back.

"Although, I should." Kagome says.

Kiyoko jerks as if she was stung by a wasp.

"You do need to have some hands on experience dealing with bureaucrats, whose purpose in existence, is to keep everything the same. Bureaucrats hate change, and so even if a good plan comes up, they will delay and obstruct it, if for no other reason then they didn't come up with it, and if it succeeds, someone else will get the credit."

the horrified expression on Kiyoko's face grows . . .

Inu-yasha, Sesshomaru, Rin and Hoshi all nod at that statement.

Kagome sighs, "Of all the battles that I've fought." She looks around at others. They all nod. "Of all battles that we've fought, that is the one in which we've succeeded at the least."

"You mean lost." Inu-yasha grumbles.

Kagome nods. "Yes, I mean lost. That is one battle that cannot be won."

A pause.

Kiyoko looks around the room. Inu-yasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Hoshi all meet her eyes and nod.

Rin, her fingers tapping the low table in front of her, says, "Making sure the bureaucracy works is an ongoing war, in which, it is all that we can do is not to lose."

She pauses and looks at Inu-yasha. "And speaking of war, since that strike team, will in all likelihood cause a major war, how are we situated?"

Everyone looks at Inu-yasha.

He shrugs. "They and us are at a high level of readiness. And we've both been that way for years."

Rin nods, as does everyone else at the table.

"I could order attacks to begin, and the first explosions would begin within a few minutes. They are at a similar level of preparedness." He rubs his chin. "Short term and longer term, now that's a different story."

"And we are at?" Rin asks. 'The longer term problems have always caused problems. We've always done well at first, but, then the problems come.' She thinks.

"Short term, there are some logistic problems. The ammo and maintenance dumps directly behind the lines still have lower stocks than needed. We've keep them lean, as policy." He nods to Kagome.

Kagome nods and she says. "I had been trying to be diplomatic, and moving the stocks up to the front line, instead of near the factories was not diplomatic. You can begin to move the stocks into immediate use areas."

Inu-yasha grunts. "Tomorrow?"

Kagome nods. "Today is a day for celebration."

He continues, with, "And, there are some ships that will need to be resupplied and using them we'll reposition some troops. It'll take," he purses his lips, "A couple, three months to have every in place for a major offensive. But, if we're fighting defensively, even with a couple of limited offensives, we're ready."

"And longer than that?" Rin asks.

Inu-yasha shrugs. "Everything past that is on plan. The problems that stopped us the last time, won't happen this time."

"I'm counting on that." Kagome says.

Inu-yasha nods to her. "It'll work. Although, I don't like the projected causalities." He finishes in a hurt tone.

Kagome grimaces, "I know." She sighs. "I've never liked ordering men and women to die. But, sometimes it's necessary."

"And the European and the Ottoman empires?" Rin asks.

"About the same," Inu-yasha replies. "Although they can begin a major offensive before we can. They simply have more troops on the front lines, and the distances that they need to move men and materials are less than we do."

"Will that cause problems?" Kiyoko asks in a quiet voice, her eyes wide. She's known, that even before her birth, that the tensions between the Japanese Empire and the other two empires were at high levels, but, Inu-yasha and Kagome had, normally, not mentioned operational military details to her.

Inu-yasha shakes his head. "Not really. We've known these problems for years, Kiyoko." He grins, "those figures assumed that we're not bombing them. The air force has strike plans against their trains and roads, and that will slow them. And our current positions are designed for the defense."

"Don't be surprised, though, if they have some successes." Sesshomaru says. "They've been putting a lot more men, trucks and tanks along the eastern front near the Urals than we thought."

Inu-yasha shrugs. "That really doesn't matter, they could push us back hundreds of Ri in places because there is nothing important there to defend." His mouth twitches into a smile, "And if they want to send more men and equipment into the middle of nowhere, hell, I'll help them. The war won't be won on that front."

Sesshomaru's raises his eyebrow, "And they can't move them south, and attack our northern flank, once we show our hand?"

Inu-yasha looks at Sesshomaru, narrowing his eyes, "Then, they'll have to move them while our planes are bombing them. Whatever makes it through that gauntlet, we can take."

Sesshomaru nods, although everyone can tell that he is not fully agreeing with Inu-yasha.

"We can finish this discussion, later." Kagome says, stopping what is an old argument between the two, as she pushes her plates away from her, signaling the end of breakfast.

She says, looking from Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru, "No war plan survives, intact, after the first contact with the enemy. They've decided to put those troops east of Moscow for a reason, sooner or later, we'll find out why."

Inu-yasha nods, accepting Kagome's statement.

Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow, obviously still unconvinced. 'They are hiding something in those massive and still basically uncharted forests. But Inu-yasha is convinced that it doesn't matter, so he doesn't pay attention to it. Kagome knows better, but she also knows that the battle line from the top of the Caspian Sea to the Urals is the least important of our plans, so, she's willing to give them some successes there to draw forces from the rest of the plan.'

Kagome stands up and looks over the room, "Unless something happens, we will continue as scheduled, today. I hope that we'll find that strike team before they can hurt anyone."

She pauses, "If they do strike." She stares at Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru. "Remember that the city is full on innocents, and they come first. I will be watching and I may, and I probably will, intervene."

Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru nod.

Kagome nods to Hoshi, as says, "In that case my schedule is normal, until the parade."

Hoshi, stands up, "yes, Mother. Your body servants are waiting at your bath, now. And, then, like normal via the underground subway, you are scheduled to appear at the temple for your customary morning service." She says.

Kagome looks around the room one last time, 'please Sesshomaru, please tell me that you want a few minutes alone with me.' she silently begs.

Nothing.

After a pause that is just noticeable, she walks to one of the walls, the sliding door opens and she leaves the room.

Kiyoko takes a couple of steps and whispers to Rin, "I've never seen Mother like this."

Rin looks at Kiyoko. Her eyes flick to Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha. "That's because you've never seen her during a real war. All she wants is the world to be better, but she has to send men and women to their deaths. It eats at her."

"And me." Inu-yasha says, as he silently moved near Kiyoko. He places a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Kiyoko. Right now, she's hating herself, blaming herself."  
  
"Father?" Kiyoko whispers as she turns to him.

"She feels that she's made a mistake and if she did things differently, then there won't be any war."

"But, she always says that." Kiyoko says in a surprised voice.

Inu-yasha nods. "It's just affecting her more than normal. Most days she can pretend otherwise. But, today, and until things settle down, she'll be like this."

"How about you?" Kiyoko whispers.

Inu-yasha sighs, heavily, "wars are hell on earth. And I have to start and finish them." His eyes look off into the distance, Kiyoko gulps at the sadness she can see in them. "I want the world to be peaceful, Kiyoko. I don't want to lie to a family about telling them that their child died suddenly, without pain, when I know that he died in horrible agony."

Kiyoko gulps and her eyes try to look through the walls, but they fail.

Sesshomaru, stands, silently in the background, unmoving.

In another corridor.

A painted wall section opens up for Kagome and she steps into her bath area.

It is a large area set up in a modified traditional Japanese pattern. There is a large sunken tub full of water, hot steam rises from it. There is a white tiled area with a drain in it for scrubbing. There is also a padded table, for massages.

One of the walls is a floor to ceiling mirror, and wall is covered in drawers of various sizes, where various cosmetics and other items are stored.

And, separated by a partial screen is the area where the toilet is.

Six women bow to her. They are all wearing a plain white silk robe, so they can get wet, without it harming their clothes. Two of the women are pure-blood Japanese, both of them are older women, in their fifties or older. The other four are all younger women, in their upper teens to lower twenties, of various races.

Kagome nods to them and as they raise from their bows, she says, "the schedule today is tight, ladies, so, if you could, please, keep things simple today."

"We understand, mother." At least a couple of them says, while the other nods.

Kagome moves to the white tiled area and spreads her arms.

Her body servants strip her and begin to lather up some delicate floral smelling soap and they begin to scrub her.

Kagome closes her eyes, and as her servants begin their daily rituals, she thinks and remembers.

'In Europe and in the Ottoman empire, my bathing routine is considered a lesbian orgy.' She mentally sighs, 'how many of their hate movies and novels begin with me, as some sadistic bitch, raping my servants as I bathe?'

Kagome remembers that, soon after the end of the quest for the jewel, as she and her friends began to gain in power, she would be invited into various castles. And the owner of the castle, as a common courtesy would have the hand maidens of the castle help her bathe. The first couple of times, Kagome, more or less politely, declined the help. But.

When she did, the owner of the castle would become more distant and less helpful. Miroku, though, explained why, and after a couple of discrete checks with her telepathic powers, she confirmed his reasoning.

They were declining to help her, because they felt that her refusal to allow the hand maidens to do their duty, cleaning her and helping her dress, was an insult to them. (The women of the castle especially would think this. And with the women of the castle were against Kagome that made it a lot easier for the men of the castle to be against her, or just not treat with her.)

After Kagome learned this, she did start to allow female servants to help clean, bathe and dress her.

"Mother?" one of the younger servants asks, breaking Kagome's thoughts. "If you could, please?" She waves Kagome to the area of the room with the toilet.

Kagome nods, smiles politely at the young woman, and goes to that area of the room to use it. A couple of the youngest women follow her, to help her and to clean her.

Kagome mentally sighs as she watches and feels the touch of the silk cloth and soft hands of the young women.

She remembers . . .

The first castle that she allowed the body servants to do their job, everything went smoothly, even if Kagome was very embarrassed.

The second castle, though, one of the hand maidens, a young, earnest girl-child named, Aya, wanted to do her duty, even if that meant cleaning Kagome after she used the toilet. Kagome, very embarrassed, of course, refused.

That night, though, Kagome awoke with due to a nightmare. By following her mystical senses she found Aya. She had gotten a knife and cut her wrists, so she could commit suicide. She told kagome, as lay dying, that she was doing this to atone for the earlier embarrassment that she caused Kagome to feel.

Kagome healed her, preventing her from dying.

Aya became the first of Kagome's permanent body servants. Her family, still, washes and cleans Kagome.

(The current body servant from her family is one of the older women in the room, supervising the others. The family, by the way, is very rich and powerful. Over the years, they would marry into rich families. It looks good to have as your wife, someone that talks to Kagome on a daily basis.)

Kagome moves back into the tiled area for more cleaning.

Kagome thinks, 'now, becoming one of my body servants is considered a great honor.' She looks at the four young women that are cleaning her and talking among themselves.

Her mouth quirks into a smile at she glances at one of the younger servants, Desak Putu from Bali, 'that is why some of my servants are orphans, like she is. They become part of my household. There is school that is part of my house, and they will attend that school, and since the teachers here are some of the best in the world, they get the best education there is.'

Kagome reaches out and brushes a strand of wet hair of Desek Putu's forehead.

"Mother?" she asks. 'The goddess Kagome is normally more talkative than this. There are rumors, but none of us wanted to ask her directly about them.' She thinks.

"Nothing." Kagome sighs, "I was just thinking about your parents, and how your life would be different if they were killed in that flood."

Desak Putu bows her head. "my mother and father were police officers, Mother, helping people, even in the middle of the flood that killed them was their duty."

"I know." Kagome whispers. "Have you thought about your life after you finish schooling here?"

"I will return and become an officer, like my parents." She says instantly. "But, Mother's we've talked about this before."

The other young servants nod their heads. Kagome takes an active interest in their lives, normally, during the morning the bath, there is a lot of gossiping and talking. Today has been very quiet, all the girls knew that Kagome s' schedule has been changed, and that today would be a special day, so they are being quiet, allowing Kagome to lead.

Kagome sighs, "I know. Today, I'm just being reflective and thinking about what might have been." She sighs, again.

The women in the room look at each other. One of the older ones asks in a quiet tone, "Mother, can we do anything to help?"

Kagome shakes her head, "I'm fine. Today is just my day to be nostalgic, girls, don't worry about it."

As Kagome settles into the warm tub for her soak, she watches them begin to open up the make-up drawers, drag out the padded stole for her to sit on, while they make up her face and hair. Everything is perfectly professional.

She thinks, 'while the stories in Europe and the ottoman empire are wrong, there are times in which things do get sensual during this time.'

She thinks, 'During the quest for the jewel, Sango and I would cry on each other's shoulders, especially on those days that Miroku and Inu-yasha were being asses. We did, rarely, while we were comforting each other, comfort each other in sensual, ways. But, especially since we were always moving from combat to combat, that did not become something that we did at every bath.'

Kagome conceals a sigh, 'and then, when my powers as a goddess began to grow, things began to change. My empathic powers were and are still very sensitive to sensual feelings.'

A small smile appears on her face. 'I can remember waking up, on multiple occasions, with Inu-yasha, or Sesshomaru, or Miroku and Sango in my futon. My powers would find a sensual dream and broadcast it. Then, in a positive feedback loop, the sensual feelings would grow, and we'd end up in an unplanned orgy. Sometimes the whole village would be involved.'

'I've learned to control that power, but, not before doing things that I'd never have done on my own.' She thinks.

Kagome thinks, 'over the years, I've decided that I will have sex, but, unlike those stories in Europe and ottoman empire, it was rarely spontaneous or private these days. As a fertility goddess, sex is a part, not an everyday part, but a part, of my worship. So, like the first time Inu-yasha and I had sex, I do lead, in public, various fertility festivals.'

Kagome's directs her mental powers toward Inu-yasha. She can feel that he is having his morning massage, and is turning down some not so subtle hints of his female masseur about sex.

'Tonight, after the grand ball, but before I meet with Kiyoko, he and I will make love. Which is why he is turning her down, so he can be well rested for tonight. But, everyone in the household, and everyone that pays attention to our schedules, knows that.'

A semi-surprised look appears on Kagome's face, 'I can't remember the last time that I had sex that, at least, my servants, if not hundreds of people, did not know about it.'

A thoughtful look appears on Kagome's face, as she thinks, 'no doubt the fact that I have no real privacy has twisted my life, including my sex-life, into strange channels.'

the end of chapter 6

Authors' note: Ri is a little less than 4 kilometers or a little less than 2.5 miles.

Authors' note: I had a reviewer ask about the word "itadakimasu" means. It is the traditional word said before meals. Generally it means something like "I humbly receive from you." Basically you are thanking the owner of the house for the meal, or thanking the god that created the food, etc. it can be used in other situations where a person receives something from another person.

Authors' note: I will be taking a break after this chapter, so I can work on my other story A Shard in Kyoto.

I will return to this story once I've got another chapter of Shard out.

I am interested in how you, the readers, feel about this story. What I might be doing right or wrong. What needs to be improved, etc.

Since this is a huge project, I'll going to try something new.

I am creating a website for this story. On this website, I'll post some of my notes, explanations. (I

do plan, that during the story itself, these notes will be used, but, the storyline might hide some of

the details.)

The site has a message board, and a chat room, so, fans of the story can post messages, etc. I do

plan on visiting the site, at least once a day and I will reply to the messages on the site.

(I have been slacking off of responding to reviewers. I am sorry about that. I fully intend to

better respond to reviews and comments on this story. Which is one of the reasons why I'm

trying this site, to see if this will help me.)

The site is at: (remove the spaces for the link)

groups. msn. com/ jeffsfanfic

On it, right now, sept 27, I've got posted a rough time line and 6 other small essays, and rough maps showing the growth

of Japan's empire. There is still a lot of work to do on the site. I'm planning on posting additional

notes as time passes.

Thank you for reading

jeff shelton


	9. The temple of kagome

Kagome: goddess of Japan

Chapter 7 The temple of Kagome.

As Kagome settles into the warm tub for her soak, she watches them begin to open up the make-up drawers, drag out the padded stole for her to sit on, while they make up her face and hair. Everything is perfectly professional.

She thinks, 'while the stories in Europe and the ottoman empire are wrong, there are times in which things do get sensual during this time.'

She thinks, 'During the quest for the jewel, Sango and I would cry on each other's shoulders, especially on those days that Miroku and Inu-yasha were being asses. We did, rarely, while we were comforting each other, comfort each other in sensual, ways. But, especially since we were always moving from combat to combat, that did not become something that we did at every bath.'

Kagome conceals a sigh, 'and then, when my powers as a goddess began to grow, things began to change. My empathic powers were and are still very sensitive to sensual feelings.'

A small smile appears on her face. 'I can remember waking up, on multiple occasions, with Inu-yasha, or Sesshomaru, or Miroku and Sango in my futon. My powers would find a sensual dream and broadcast it. Then, in a positive feedback loop, the sensual feelings would grow, and we'd end up in an unplanned orgy. Sometimes the whole village would be involved.'

'I've learned to control that power, but, not before doing things that I'd never have done on my own.' She thinks.

Kagome thinks, 'over the years, I've decided that I will have sex, but, unlike those stories in Europe and ottoman empire, it was rarely spontaneous or private these days. As a fertility goddess, sex is a part, not an everyday part, but a part, of my worship. So, like the first time Inu-yasha and I had sex, I do lead, in public, various fertility festivals.'

Kagome's directs her mental powers toward Inu-yasha. She can feel that he is having his morning massage, and is turning down some not so subtle hints of his female masseur about sex.

'Tonight, after the grand ball, but before I meet with Kiyoko, he and I will make love. Which is why he is turning her down, so he can be well rested for tonight. But, everyone in the household, and everyone that pays attention to our schedules, knows that.'

A semi-surprised look appears on Kagome's face, 'I can't remember the last time that I had sex that, at least, my servants, if not hundreds of people, did not know about it.'

A thoughtful look appears on Kagome's face, as she thinks, 'no doubt the fact that I have no real privacy has twisted my life, including my sex-life, into strange channels.'

Kagome climbs out of the pool, allows her servants to dry her and sits down on a backless chair that they take out of a closest.

They pull out a wheeled chest, with a mirror, and her servants begin to apply her make-up and style her hair.

'uggh.' Kagome thinks. 'This is one of the parts of each day that I do dislike. All of the make-up does irrate my skin, even with the time and effort I've spent trying to improve the make-up. And my hair! It has to be styled just right and held in place.'

She sighs.

One of her servants whispers into her ear, "Mother? We know that you don't like this, but."

"I know." Kagome says with another sigh, "appearances must be keep up. One of these days I'm going to show up at my temple, with no make-up and my hair flowing freely behind, just to see the looks on the peoples faces." She finishes speaking in a semi-exasperated voice.

The servants giggle around her as they finish their job. That statement or something similar Kagome says, at least, once a week.

Kagome sighs again. "Just not today."

"Of course, mother." They chorus as they giggle.

Kagome smiles and shakes her head, gently. The girl fixing her hair makes a clucking noise as she has to quickly pin-up Kagome's hair.

"Sorry." Kagome whispers.

"It's ok." The servant says. "I was almost done."

Kagome stands up, holds out her arms and her servants begin to dress her.

Not only do they put on her magical kimono, but, additional heavier layered kimonos are added.

Kagome hides her sigh, as the clothes go on. 'Ceremonial dresses. Sigh. I have to give the people want they expect. But, if only they knew how heavy and restrictive these clothes are.'

Kagome purses her lips for a second. 'hmm. My body's strength and dexterity are much greater than normal. I wonder how much of it is from just wearing these clothes, basically, every day.'

The servants finally finish and move away, allowing Kagome to view herself in the mirror.

Her long black hair has been arraigned in a complex, multiple loop style, braced by a couple of long jeweled combs, with additional jeweled pins to help.

Her white facial make-up softens the light, as it should, so when she's on television her appearance remains soft and constant. Kagome raises her right eyebrow, and watches the fake eyebrow that is painted above her real one rise as well.

'Early on, I tried to get the girls not to paint that fake eyebrow, but the couple of times that I didn't appear in the temple with it, questions and comments were made.' She conceals a sigh.

'I didn't need any extra questions at the time so I went back to having the girls paint on the fake eyebrow. And it worked. People liked it and they stopped questioning me, and since I keep up the appearances, they didn't question me as I started to change things behind the scenes.' She conceals a snort. 'And to keep up appearances I have to wear clothes that would make a suit of iron armor seem light and flexible.'

She tries to shrug her shoulders but the bejeweled, gold, silver and platinum thread clothes just barely move.

'Now, I wear them in make-up, and Rin does when she takes my place, but, nobody else has to. Oh, there are still women that will shave their eyebrows and paint new ones high on their foreheads, but even that custom is slowly fading.'

"You are ready, mother." The head of her servants says.

"Yes." Kagome replies. "Thank you." She stiffly (given her make-up and hairstyle, that only type of movement she can do) nods to them, "I'm ready."

Kagome uses her telekinetic powers to lift herself off the ground and glides to and through the door as it opens.

'Everyone thinks that I actually walk when I'm dressed like this.' Kagome thinks with a grin. 'No way, I float. It's a lot faster than trying to walk in these clothes.'

Hoshi is standing at the door, waiting for Kagome to appear.

Kagome nods to her. "My schedule?"

Hoshi replies, "your standard morning, mother. You travel to the temple for morning services. And then, after them, you'll have your traditional morning audiences at the temple."

Kagome nods.

Kagome and Hoshi travel down the corridor, everyone bows low to Kagome and they say, "mother."

The corridor is busier than the others that Kagome has walked through. Many of the people in it appear to be waiting until Kagome passes, and then, they quickly move on.

Kagome nods, stiffly, to them. A couple of times, she will stop for a second, call a person to her and give them a word or two of praise or encouragement.

Kagome thinks, 'it's easy to fall into the habit of punishing people. When a person does something wrong, you know it. And punishing them is the easy solution. But, over the years, I've found that praising people for doing something better works as well, if not better, than that.'

Hoshi as she walks beside Kagome, thinks, 'every day, once grandmother puts on her make-up, she always tries to find someone, as we walk to the subway, to praise or to thank.'

Her eyes flick to Kagome. 'I once, years ago, asked her about it. She said then, everyone in her household knows her habit. Many of them, especially after they've done something that they think that they need to be praised for, will wander down this corridor, at this time of the morning, hoping for an acknowledgment that she knows what they've done. She tries to praise them, and by paying attention to who is in the corridor that is new, or shouldn't be there, she can call up their records and find out why they think that they need to be noticed.'

Hoshi smiles. 'Then, grandmother smiled at me and said, besides, I want to start the day praising people, not blaming them.'

Kagome and Hoshi enter another elevator that takes them further down into the earth, then through a corridor, until finally the reach Kagome's private subway station.

From here, she can travel throughout the city and beyond, without having to tie up traffic on the surface. There is still some occasional traffic snarls between the subway trains, but that isn't as visible as if it was on the surface.

Waiting besides her private train is some of Kagome's priesthood.

They are a mixed group of about a dozen men and women. Many of them are Japanese, but, there are priests of different races as well.

They are all dressed in traditional Japanese kimonos. Although the non-Japanese members of the group do have something on their person that is traditional for their culture. (The one from north America has a feather tied in his hair, for example.)

As Kagome moves to them, they all bow deeply to her.

"You may rise." Kagome says.

"Other." Hikari, her current high priestess says. Hiraki trances her heritage back to Sango and Miroku, but the main reason that she's the high priestess is her organizational skills and her ability to run the bureaucracy.

"Hikari" Kagome says. "How are you and everyone else, today?"

"I'm fine, mother." Hikari replies. The others say the same in chorus with her.

Kagome's lips twitch at the unintentional chorus.

Hikari arms wave toward the wait gleaming, spotless subway car. "Everything is ready."

Kagome nods and steps into the car, the others, including Hoshi, follow.

Due to her clothes, make-up and hairstyle, Kagome remains standing as the electric train begins to move.

"Is there anything important that's come up?" Kagome asks.

"Nothing that important." Hikari says.

Tizoc, a male American Indian priest, clears his throat.

"Yes, Tizoc," Kagome says as she slowly spins to face him.

"Mother." Tizoc clears his throat again, swallows and continues, with. "A lot of the more mystical priests, especially those with some ability to see into the future are." His voice begins to trail off.

Kagome sighs. "They are having nightmares. Bad visions, and so forth, correct?"

Tizoc nods. He quickly says, "I know that precognition is not an exact science." Most of the others in the car snort or hide their expressions behind their hands, fans or hand-held computers.

"That is fine, Tizoc." Kagome says. "And," She sighs, "not unexpected."

"Mother." Hiraki says in a soft voice. "Does that mean that the tensions between us and the followers of the god of Abraham?"

Authors' note: god of Abraham: Kagome's shorthand for Christianity, Islam, and Judaism. All three religions have at it's starting point the old testament of the Hebrews and that is based on the pledge that god gave Abraham.

"Are increasing?" Kagome asks, but before anyone can answer, she says, "They are. Those mystics are seeing some of the results."

Everyone in the car takes a deep breath and looks at Kagome.

"But, that doesn't mean the end of the world." Kagome smiles. "Precognition is not accurate. Especially if you are trying to take my actions into account."

Everyone in the car, relaxes, sighs, and nods in agreement with Kagome.

Hikari, the high priestess thinks, 'mother is right. Mystics can see the future, but. Kagome, is a goddess and since she came from the future, to help guide us in the correct way of life, predicting her actions has always been impossible. All of the time-based magic around her and her household simply makes it worse. As she has grown more and more powerful, it has become harder and harder to predict her future and the future of the world.'

She looks at Tizoc, 'His father is one of the more powerful mystics. He must have told him something powerful to get him to mention it to Mother. I wonder what he told his son and what he left out?'

"Anything else?" Kagome asks.

"Mother." Keiko, she is one of Kagome's real daughters, and it shows with her inu-yasha like ears, says, "the recruitment drive for new priests." She stops there.

"Go ahead, daughter."

"We are having difficulties, mother. The numbers of new priests that you want are far more than you've every asked to recruit and train."

"Continue the effort." Kagome replies. "Do you need more money or other resources?"

Keiko coughs, "more money is always good."

Everyone in the car smiles knowingly at that statement.

Keiko continues speaking, though, saying, "one of my recruiters, though, wondered, since this is a special increase in the number of priests, if perhaps a temporary relaxation of some of the standards."

"No." Kagome says in a tight voice.

Keiko looks down at her feet, obviously embarrassed. Everyone else in the car looks away from her or looks at Kagome.

Kagome continues saying, "I've tried that before when the numbers of priests dropped lower than I like." She gives a small laugh. "And for a short period of time, it does work. But, being one of my priests is a lifetime job, so, those additional priests, accepted under the ideas of looser standards, remain, even after the emergency. And, that does lead to more problems in future."

"I am sorry, mother." Keiko whispers in a choked voice. "I just."

"Keiko," Kagome says in a soft, reassuring voice, "you are doing what should be doing. You are looking for new and better ways to increase the number of priests. And I want you to continue to do so. Not all ideas or plans are good or even if they look good on paper, will those plans work in reality."

"Thank you, mother." Keiko says.

"Hmmmm . . . " Kagome purses her lips. "What are the plans for increases the training of priests? That way, you could accept some people with lesser abilities, but with the proper training?"

"In the works, mother." Keiko says in a stronger voice. "That is where I'll be putting any additional monies."

Kagome looks at Hikari.

Hikari nods and says, "There are some slush funds that can be shifted quickly and easily. Although, mother, since you want this to be a long term increase in the number of priests, I will have to increase the training budget in the long term."

Kagome nods as she thinks, 'With an approaching war, I'll need more priests, especially for the integration of new territory afterward. They are the in the front line as they lead the new people in the empire and they must be, therefore, the best people that I can find.'

Kagome says, "also look at assistants for priests."

Keiko nods. "Those plans are being finalized, now, mother. I should have them for you, soon."

'I can use the assistant priests in the Empire,' Kagome thinks, 'the people of the empire already believe in me and my religion, all they need is some supervision, whereas the new people will need stronger guidance, and as such, will need the stronger priests.'

"We are at the temple, mother." One of the other priests says as the car slows to a stop.

"Thank you." Kagome says as she spins herself toward the door.

In her temple, unlike in her household, when people see her in the corridor, they all bend down and genuflect by place one knee on the ground, as they show their respect and worship for Kagome. Kagome nods to them, acknowledging their service to her.

As she moves down the underground corridors of her temple Kagome thinks, 'now is the time when I show my differences with the god of Abraham. He never makes a mistake. Every day, I always acknowledge mine.'

Kagome travels up an elevator and down a couple more corridors, before stopping in front of a pair of huge wooden doors. The doors have Kagome's spreading oak tree design on them.

Kagome takes a deep breath and the doors open.

The room behind the doors is a huge room.

The ceiling is reinforced glass, so the sunlight shines in. The walls are covered in small, about one shyaku (about a foot) by one shyaku, white tile. Each tile has various words written on them. There are thousands and thousands of them lining the wall.

The floor is beautiful mosaic of many and various peaceful scenes. A waterfall over a spring mountain meadow. A magnificent sunrise over a rice field. Waves slowly rolling over a white beach.

All of the scenes, blends, into one huge mosaic of a spreading oak tree.

Kagome's eyes flick to the tiles. 'In this room is all of my mistakes. On each one of those tiles is the name and a short history of everyone that has died, violently, in my service. If I was doing my job better, than they would not have died.'

Kagome stately makes her way to the center of the mosaic. She stops and looks at Hikari.

Hikari, her eyes flick to the cameras. 'Now, it begins.'

Hikari nods.

Music begins to play in the background. It is a long, slow drudge.

Hikari slowly walks to one of the walls. She carefully takes a tile off the wall and goes over to Kagome.

She respectively fully hands the tile to Kagome.

Kagome looks at the tile and in a slow clear voice begins to speak.

"Shibasaski Yoichi. You were a fine soldier. You died in my service. You died because I could not find a better solution."

Kagome's voice catches. "I am sorry." Tears begin to form in her eyes.

the end of chapter 7

Authors' note: I meant to put this as a note for ch 6, but the notes for that chapter were just too long, so.

As part of Kagome's environmental message, there is a lot of recycling, and a very through attempt to use everything possible to reduce pollution, so.

Like in historical japan, the Japanese empire uses human and animal waste (shit, to be blunt) as fertilizer. Yes, it is not as good as the artificial stuff, but, on the other you do not need industrial plants to make it. And trash/waste needs to be used, not put in dumps and ignored.

So, like most people in the empire, Kagome's waste products are recycled into fertilizer.

Of course being from a goddess it does have special properties of it's own. It makes even the best artificial fertilizer seem like plant killers, not fertilizers, that's how good it is. So, it is stored and used on the poorest of soils to improve them, or during droughts/natural disaster, some of it goes into space, to help the lunar base grows its food.

I wish to thank all the readers that reviewed.

To answer some of the specific comments.

D-mob: Baseball is very popular. (When they say world series in her world, they mean it. Teams exist throughout Asia, Australia, Africa, North & South America. Very complex playoff rules, don't ask me to detail them.) Kagome brought the rules with her and taught Shippo and the village kids to play it. Later on in this story, she'll visit the stadium where the baseball team of Edo plays. (The other American sports she wasn't into, so while, the rules for them exist, they have never become popular.)

As far as music goes . . . Traditional music forms are emphasized. That doesn't mean that other types don't exist, but their popularity will be minimal. (The key is if the lyrics. If they promote harmony, the music is fine. IF the lyrics promote hate, anger, etc., then the artist will have a hard time and the song will have a harder time getting played.)

De man: She is raising Kiyoko for a specific reason, and, yes, she is raising her incorrectly. She knows it. Everyone knows it. Why, only Kagome knows. And yes, you are correct, I made a typo. That should have been Miroku not Shippo in that line.

Akuma river and Cammerz: the relationship between Kagome and sess. is not what it was. How it will affect things? We'll have to read and see . . .

TheMaven; interaction between the main characters in this, initial storyline, will be smaller than I would like, but I want to set up the world. Please note that once I finish this initial set up storyline, then things will change.

Kellie: don't worry about the sex scenes in this storyline. There will be some later in the story. (Inu-kag and Kiyoko/Miroku, but that is many chapter in the future.)

Since this is a huge project, I'll going to try something new.

I am creating a website for this story. On this website, I'll post some of my notes, explanations. (I

do plan, that during the story itself, these notes will be used, but, the storyline might hide some of

the details.)

The site has a message board, and a chat room, so, fans of the story can post messages, etc. I do

plan on visiting the site, at least once a day and I will reply to the messages on the site.

(I have been slacking off of responding to reviewers. I am sorry about that. I fully intend to

better respond to reviews and comments on this story. Which is one of the reasons why I'm

trying this site, to see if this will help me.)

The site is at: (remove the spaces for the link)

groups. msn. com/ jeffsfanfic

On it, right now, sept 27, I've got posted a rough time line and 6 other small essays, and rough maps showing the growth

of Japan's empire. There is still a lot of work to do on the site. I'm planning on posting additional

notes as time passes.

Thank you for reading

jeff shelton


	10. The Temple of Kagome 2

Kagome goddess of japan

chapter 8 The Temple of Kagome

Kagome looks at the tile and in a slow clear voice begins to speak.

"Shibasaski Yoichi. You were a fine soldier. You died in my service. You died because I could not find a better solution."

Kagome's voice catches. "I am sorry." Tears begin to form in her eyes.

Kagome thinks, 'I try, every day, to come here and mourn the people that have died because of me. I must acknowledge and thank them for their sacrifices. My worshipers trust me to do my job properly, when I don't, I must know about it, so, I can correct things.'

A ghostly male figure appears next to Kagome. He is wearing a white light kimono. Like most Japanese ghosts his legs fade into wisps, so he has no feet.

"Goddess." The ghost says. Even though he is a ghost, he lowers himself to the ground, like he would as if he was on his knees, if he had legs.

"Arise." Kagome whispers. She takes a deep breath, "you died in combat."

The ghost bows his head, "Fighting for you, my goddess."

Kagome reaches out and touches the top of his head. Her hand glows. "You followed in your father's footsteps and like him, became a soldier in the service of my husband."

"Yes, goddess."

Kagome's head twists a little bit to one side, "You died, young. Too young for children, although, your family still exists and still serves."

"Yes, goddess."

Kagome continues to speak in a hollow sounding voice, "You were a successful soldier."

"Yes, goddess. Five personal kills and fourteen wounded enemy among other things."

"You also saved the lives of your friends and companions, and your actions help change the world."

"Yes, goddess."

"Those deaths and the other inevitable violent actions of a soldier during combat weigh on your soul. The number of times that you saved the lives of your friends, and your other services help to lighten your soul."

Kagome pauses.

"You could have already been reincarnated, but you wished to remain a ghost."

"I wished to stand before you, my goddess."

Kagome removes her hand from his hand. "Rise, Shibasaski Yoichi."

Shibasaski Yoichi raises his head and looks at Kagome. Kagome looks at him.

"I owe you, Shibasaski Yoichi." Kagome says, "speak."

"Thank you, Goddess." The ghost says. "When I was alive, I promised my wife that I would take care of her, but I died before I could."

Kagome nods.

"I still wish to carry out that promise."

"Your wife is, I am sorry to say, already dead." Kagome says.

'Ghosts don't have a firm grasp on time and space. Problems like this are common.' She thinks.

A pause, as he adjusts, "then, my goddess." He says, "I wish that you would intercede so, I might be reincarnated near her."

'Not an uncommon request from ghosts,' Kagome nods. 'The gods that control reincarnation do things according to their rhyme and reason.'

She says, "I will do what I can, Shibasaski Yoichi, but there are things that even I cannot do. Your reincarnation might be different from you might desire."

"As long as I am with her."

'He has a good soul, a positive soul. The gods that control reincarnation do listen to me. Unlike the God of Abraham, I do not steal souls from them, so they will listen to me in small requests, like this.' Kagome thinks. 'The God of Abraham and his Heaven removes souls from a cycle of life and so steals them from the influence of the gods of reincarnation. They like me, since I have not created a heaven like the God of Abraham.'

"That much I can promise." Kagome says.

The ghost nods, "thank you, goddess." The ghost fades away.

Kagome hands the tile back to Hoshi. The tile has extra writing on it.

She thinks, 'at night, in the early morning hours, I meet most of the ghosts of the people that worshiped me, but most of those ghosts and souls are people that just lived ordinary lives. Good lives, many of them, but nothing that gives them an extraordinary claim on my goodwill. Here, during the day, I call upon the ghosts that served me well. These ghosts do have a claim on my goodwill.'

She watches Hikari walk to the wall, pick out another tile and walk back to Kagome.

She thinks, 'luckily, ghosts and souls don't have a firm grasp on time, so I can call upon them as I wish.' She conceals a shudder at thought of having to meet all of the dead of a major battle quickly. 'That would distract me from the concerns of the living, this way, I still help the souls of the people that died in my own way.'

Hikari hands Kagome the new tile.

The tile glows.

"Yoshio Kodama" Kagome says in a slow clear voice.

A pause.

Kagome sighs, "you have already decided to go to the gods of reincarnation." She pauses, as her powers trace his soul, and then nods. "In your new life, you were rewarded for your good deeds."

Another pause, as she telepathically connects to the supercomputer below and traces the family's history. "Your family lives on. They still serve the empire and me. In honor of Yoshio Kodama's deeds, at the time of his death, the family was rewarded. The current head of the family may apply for additional rewards."

Kagome hands the tile back to Hikari.

She thinks, as she breaks the link to Kodama's families records, 'I've added a note to the family's record. They can go to one of my priests and request a minor favor from me or my priesthood. Hmmmm . . . from the quick glance that I took, the family is doing fine. And, they already possess a similar note on their files from his grandmother, when she died. The family appears to be saving it for a raining day.'

She slowly nods. 'A wise family, saving a favor, now two favors, even if they are minor ones, from me. hmmm. Do I send a note to their priest and have him ask them if they need anything? No. let them choose how they wish to use them, do not force them. The favors are minor ones.'

Hikari hands Kagome a new tile.

"Kalea Waipa." Kagome says in a low steady voice.

A female ghost appears in front of Kagome. She is dressed, rather dressed sparsely with just a ghostly silken wrap around her waist, since she was a native of the Hawaiian islands. Her ghostly feet are just off the ground.

"Goddess." She, like Shibasaski Yoichi, kneels down, with both knees on the ground.

Kagome stretches out her hand and touches her head. Kagome's mouth twitches into a smile. "I remember you." She whispers. "Raise." She removes her hand.

Kalea Waipa rises and looks at Kagome.

"Kalea Waipa. You were a very good doctor. You lived a very useful life, helping many people."

"Yes, goddess."

"Except for the occasional patient that you lost, you have very few black marks against you."

Kalea Waipa grimaces and nods.

"Your family still lives and remains one of the best medical families in their province."

"Thank you, goddess."

"Kalea Waipa, I owe you." Kagome says, "your wish?"

"Can you help me with the soul of the child that I was holding when I died?" Kalea Waipa. She holds out her hands. Kagome can see, just barely the traces of a baby, an African baby spread between them.

"I've held onto her soul, to prevent it from falling into the clutches of the god of Abraham." Kalea Waipa says. "Ever since someone killed he and I with explosives under hidden under him, I've been holding on."

Kagome nods. 'I remember. As we were expanding in Africa, She went there, as an old, semi-retired doctor, to help the people adjust to the rule of the empire. Her speciality was helping people with mental problems, and adjusting to the empire does cause problems.'

Kagome keeps her face still as she thinks, 'one night at the encampment that she, other doctors and additional civil affair's specialists that were there to help the people get back on their feet, was attacked. A bleeding man came into the encampment, a dead woman's body draped over a horse, the saddlebags covered in blood, in his arms was a bleeding baby wrapped in a huge blanket. When the doctors saw him, they rushed to help him. He was screaming that his wife was dead and his child was hurt and he needed aid.'

'But, he was lying. There were three booby-trapped bombs. The bloody saddlebags had a bomb in them. They had killed a random woman, cut her open, stuffed explosives into her body. And finally under the blanket wrapped around the baby, was a third bomb.'

Something grim appears in Kagome's eyes, 'the tribe of the man that did it, didn't want to give us the family of that man, so they could be punished for his deed. Inu-yasha sent an armored division in. that tribe is no more.'

"Very well," Kagome says. She holds out her hands and grasps the almost transparent outline of the ghostly baby.

Kalea Waipa steps back and observes.

"This is my house." Kagome says. "I am in control." She glows. The ghost of the baby glows.

'The angel of death is fighting me. But, this place is where I am at my strongest.' Kagome thinks. 'This soul must be part of the cycle of existence, not stored like a wheat grain in heaven.'

There is snapping noise that echoes throughout the room, although, no ear heard it, and it will not be heard on any tape. It exists only in the mind of those in the room.

The ghost of the child firms. He opens his eyes and looks at Kagome. Kagome smiles. She looks at the ghost of Kalea Waipa. "I'll see it he can become part of your family."

"I would like that, goddess." Kalea Waipa says. "Now I will allow nature to take its corse."

Kagome nods. "Thank you for your service."

"I was helping people, that is thanks enough." Kalea Waipa says as she fades out of existence.

Another ghost, a footless Japanese ghost, appears next to Kagome. Kagome hands the ghostly baby to him. "Take him to where his soul needs to be." She says.

The ghost nods to Kagome and vanishes with the baby.

Hikari accepts Kalea Waipa's tile and brings another for Kagome.

Kagome thinks, 'after I finish today's, and everyday's services, this room is open to the public. Families of the dead come and worship their ancestors, not only at home, but also here. Rooms, similar to this, are built into my temples across the world, so these deserving people's memories will also be praised and worshiped by their neighbors.'

Kagome, over the next little bit of time, calls up and rewards a couple more ghosts of persons that died in her service.

Hikari says, "This is the last one on today's schedule, Goddess." She bows to Kagome.

Kagome nods her head to her. "Thank you, High Priestess. I will begin to move to the preaching forum."

Kagome slowly, stalely, spins and moves to another set of huge doors. As she moves in that direction, a couple of ghosts flirt near her, appear to speak, then vanish.

The huge, finely lacquered and decorated with Kagome's spreading oak tree design, oaken doors, slide open as Kagome approaches them.

They open up to the outside. The before dawn promise of a beautiful day is coming true.

The morning sun enters through the doors and shines on Kagome's face. Also, entering through the doors are the sounds of people.

Directly in front of Kagome is a wide, marble staircase leading to an immense open plaza. Off to each side of Kagome, at the head of the stairs, is a place where Kagome (or others) can speak to the people in the plaza.

Barely contained in that plaza are an uncountable number of people, from all over the world.

As Kagome appears, the crowd in the plaza shows their respect for Kagome, their goddess, by prostrating themselves flat on the ground, their faces looking at the marble surface. As everyone does that, a whooshing sound rises from the plaza.

Kagome as she stands at the top of stairs, says, "arise."

The people in the plaza stand up and shift around, as Kagome slides off to her right and into a slightly raised area, where she can address the crowd.

'Once,' Kagome thinks, 'I had to learn how to shout and speak to crowds without any speakers. Then, I had to learn to speak into microphones, as the early electronics would carry my voice. Now. Now, my necklace carries a complex wireless system that allows me to patch into the plaza's speaker system and into the world's TV net, so everyone can see me and hear me.'

'Normally, I come out here, every morning, and give the people in the plaza and the world, a short sermon about that day's topic. Today, though, I'm going to have to ad lib.' she thinks.

As Kagome settles in her customary place, a sigh sweeps the crowd, as they know that Kagome is about to speak.

"People of the world, citizens of the Japanese Empire," Kagome begins to speak, "and all persons that are listening and watching me, today is the anniversary of my appearance on this world."

She looks out across the crowd. There is some movement in the crowd, as people try to move to a position to see and hear her better. "The world I came from was destroying itself. My goal has always been to prevent the mistakes that I saw in my home world from happening again."

Kagome sighs, "I had planned a speech outlining my successes over of these last four hundred and fifty years, but."

The buzz from the crowd increases. People look at the text of the speech that was handed to them as they entered the plaza.

"Everyone, please, be calm. Now, Nori." Kagome says.

Ghosts, suddenly appears throughout the plaza.

"There are people in the plaza that are planning to attack me." Kagome states.

the end of chapter 8

Authors' Notes: Hmmm. How to say this.

Real life is forcing me to change my schedule, so, I will probably only be able to post new stories on Sunday and Tuesday (not Thursday), and my story chapters might be smaller than I like. Sigh. We'll see, I hope to return to my previous schedule, but, sigh . . .

Authors' note: the tiles: each have the name and family of the person that died, and a small bio. They are made, in part, with their ashes, after they died. In some cases of course, the ashes are purely symbolic, so there is no direct connection, but magic doesn't require truth, just belief.

Author's note; why no military protection at the doctor's camp to screen people? Doctors and such are there to help people, shoving guns in people's, that need help now, faces aren't helpful and causes problems. Does it mean that attacks like the one described happen? Yes. However, like Kagome indicated in her thoughts, the punishment for such an attack is harsh, and unchanging. (The few survivors of that tribe were scattered throughout the empire. Children and adults were adopted into new families.)

Also, by making sure that the doctors and such are unprotected by the empires' military, the people that they are there to help, will organize some type of protection for them. Which is a start for their new police force and such.

Authors' note: Kagome's daily/weekly sermons: each week Kagome's sermon's have a theme. Say, parental responsibilities. Then, each day in the week, Kagome will talk, for about 15 minutes, about various aspects of that week's theme.

The themes and speeches are known before hand, and the sermons are also known before hand. The local priest, who is waiting for Kagome to finish before he starts to preach, is supposed to expand upon Kagome's sermon with local issues and variations.

Authors' note: a reviewer Isabelle111 had some questions that I'm going to try to answer here.

Kagome has a lot of children. One of her sons, rules China. That son's father was a Chinese celestial dragon. That joining together, ie her son, was the way to join China with the Japanese empire. Before that, there were massive wars, after that, the wars stopped.

Define tyranny? As in Historical japan, the empires of japan's laws are very harsh/complex, but, like in it was in realty, the applications of the laws are pretty mild, in general. As long as you as you live within certain customary behaviors, you can do what you will. But, if you step out of custom, things get tough. Or the other hand, eccentric, if non-harmful, behavior is accepted.

Remember that Kagome had to take command over Japan during the time the samurai warlords were at their strongest. They would only accept a strong warlord over them. She's is a lot gentler than many of her advisors (esp. Sesshomaru) would like her to be.

But, yes, she doesn't run a democracy. And, yes, she's not a fan of democracy, either. It's far too variable for her. She likes stability.

As far as hypocrisy in rulership? There is such a feeling. However, Kagome has hundreds of years of trustworthy feelings to draw from. People are willing to trust her. (And, yes, there is a recent increase in number of juvenile crime. Kagome is aware that is directly due to how she is raising Kiyoko and people coping her.)

Whatever Kagome has planned is big enough that she's willing to risk the trust between her and the people of the empire that has been built up over the years.

And, about punishment to her? Who can punish her? As a goddess, nothing human can. Inu-yasha, as her husband, has some formal control, but, that's very much a day to day thing. The other gods are trying to react to her, but, she's operating faster than they are used to. (Nowadays she's stronger than many of pantheons that she's a member of. She has the worshipers pumping power to her, they do not.)

Is she arrogant? You spend 400plus years with 99 percent of the people around you telling you that everything you do is "perfect" and that you can "do no wrong" and see how that affects you?

Compared to some real-life kings/emperors/dictators Kagome is still pretty sane. She knows that she makes mistakes and she does try to correct them.

Since this is a huge project, I'll going to try something new.

I am creating a website for this story. On this website, I'll post some of my notes, explanations. (I

do plan, that during the story itself, these notes will be used, but, the storyline might hide some of

the details.)

The site has a message board, and a chat room, so, fans of the story can post messages, etc. I do

plan on visiting the site, at least once a day and I will reply to the messages on the site.

(I have been slacking off of responding to reviewers. I am sorry about that. I fully intend to

better respond to reviews and comments on this story. Which is one of the reasons why I'm

trying this site, to see if this will help me.)

The site is at: (remove the spaces for the link)

groups. msn. com/ jeffsfanfic

On it, right now, sept 27, I've got posted a rough time line and 6 other small essays, and rough maps showing the growth

of Japan's empire. There is still a lot of work to do on the site. I'm planning on posting additional

notes as time passes.

Thank you for reading

jeff shelton


	11. essay 1 Euro history

Kagome: goddess of Japan essay.

Author's note: this was published on my website for the series.

I have been too sick to really write the last few days, so, instead of a chapter, I'm going to put this up.

I am feeling somewhat better and I do hope to post a new chapter, probably sunday.

European history in Kagome's goddess world essay.

Sesshomaru in the years 1560 to 1580 will disrupt the course of European history. And, while his actions will, temporarily increase the fortunes of Spain, Ottoman Empire and Russia, as time passes the course of history will basically resume. The Dutch will revolt against Spain. England (which Spain, with Sesshomaru's help, conquered) will also revolt. The bad governments of Spain, Russia and the ottoman empires of the 1600's will allow those revolts to succeed.

But, the changes that Sesshomaru caused will mean that some of the exploration and colonization of the Dutch and England during the early 1600's will be done in the late 1600's.

So, as japan begins to expand, the European trade routes, colonies, etc. in the far east, and India are weaker than they are in real history.

In Real history England, France, and others fought among themselves as they conquered India.

In this world, that infighting, gives Japan an advantage and allows Japan to conquer India. This does cause European powers to try to work together, but they fail. (Too many old issues between the European nations for them to work together.)

Just as India is lost, japan announces that it will create a canal across Panama.

This causes Europe to retry a combined army command.

Armies are sent to Panama to fight Japan. In these battles, a young officer named Napoleon stands out. He is wounded in combat, but only after his army inflicts a defeat on a Japanese army. (The Japanese general was overconfident, and didn't prepare . . . ) Once back in Europe, he gains control over the combined army command.

Once in command, he sends out two diplomatic missions. To get the Ottoman empire and the Chinese empire to join Europe in fighting japan. They, after a period of time, do succeed.

But, the battle of Panama is lost. Cuba is invaded. (Another officer named Nelson becomes famous as his fleet manages to evacuate Cuba.)

Inu-yasha builds up an invasion fleet/army. He invades Europe in 1805. (Invasion force 125,000) Nelson, using a magically enhanced channel storm as a shield, attacks his fleet. Both the Japanese and European fleets are destroyed. Land battles besiege Inu-yasha in the city of Cherbourg. The archangel Michael kills Kagome's oldest son and wounds Inu-yasha.

Kagome, after building a new fleet and army, invades in 1808. (Invasion force 125,000)

Massive battles. Climaxing with a battle between Michael and Kagome.

After a continuous and massive battle . . . Kagome is left with 5,000 warriors. (Combined invasion total 250,000) European battle deaths, during the battle 1,000,000. The city of Cherbourg, even after 200 years, is a no-go area. The magic that was released there is still deadly . . .

But . . . the European army is destroyed.

Kagome marches on Paris. The sack of Paris. Napoleon refuses to surrender. Kagome releases a bio warfare agent. 5,000,000 die in a month. Europe unconditionally surrenders.

But . . . the chaos in China saves Europe from whatever plans Kagome had. She does not have the trained manpower to control Europe and china. And, since China is closer to japan, Europe is, basically left alone.

Scapa Flow (north of the UK), Gibralter, Malta and Cyprus are given to Kagome, as part of the surrender. (From there japan can over watch Europe/ottoman empire.) She also has the right to stop humans from destroying/damaging the environment in Europe.

The loss to Kagome forces the nations-states of Europe to become an empire under Napoleon.

(Technology . . . Shippo, as ambassador/chief spy, begins to fund groups that believe that Kagome's tech advantage is the work of the devil. These groups resist new tech, slowing European's tech growth. Eventually, the Japanese gold that funds those groups will be found and stopped, but, by that time, the groups have a life of their own.)

Europe tries to help its colonies. But, Japanese naval superiority prevent help (expect for small ships) from arriving.

Kagome's follows a similar pattern to the USA in WWII. She hops around a stronghold, placing a naval blockade around the place. (Small ships might sneak in, but, nothing large.) And sooner or later, they have to surrender.

Now . . .

Europe is an empire, ruled by a decedent of Napoleon. But, the catholic church has tremendous power.

Tensions between Europe and Japan are rising. War will come soon.

Why don't they get along.

First. Religion.

Second. Kagome's population control policies. She believes that there can only be so many humans alive on the earth at anyone time. And that number is a low number. So, the Japanese empire has strict population control laws. Europe's scientists arguing against her, believe that more humans can live on the earth. Right now, Europe & the Ottoman empire have about as many people in them as japan's empire. But, Europe/ottoman empire is growing faster, much faster. So, japan has to attack soon, or its population will fall behind. (Japan's empire has about 1 billion people, and so does Europe/ottoman empire. They can feed themselves by increased efficiency in the farming areas. So Europe/Ottoman empire is under intense pressure to expand, to increase the amount of food that can be planted.)

Third. Kagome's environmental policy. She has very restrictive rules. And, by her stats, the pollution that Europe is producing must be controlled. But, Europe's scientists, using looser rules that she does, say that more pollution can be done, without harming the earth.

Europe believes their scientists, so they refuse to control the population or pollution.

So, Kagome must, somehow, stop Europe's pollution and population growth. And, since everyone knows that war will increase the pollution problem. The sooner the war starts, the less damage it will do.

Thank you for reading

jeffs


End file.
